Last Chance
by GC4life
Summary: They were Observers; never interfering. Perhaps it was time for that to change. Ardyn will never know what hit him. Neither will Bahamut. Bahamut does not approve.
1. Chapter 1

Over and over. Loop after loop. Neverending, with the same ending no matter what they tried. It was hopeless.

"We can do it!"

"You know the rules. We can not interfere."

"Yes, we can. We can save them."

"Time is not something so easily changed. Our interference could make things far worse than they already are."

"But we have to try."

"If you would stop sacrificing yourself we wouldn't need to keep restarting."

"I won't stop. Not until we save them."

"We can't save them."

"I won't stop. They deserve better."

"This isn't about deserving. We have a job to do."

"We can't do our job if everything is dead!"

"Not everything is-"

"Enough is to matter! This isn't just about them, this is about the world as a whole. There has to be a better way."

"..."

"What if I could prove it?"

"What?"

"If I can prove there is a better way, will you help me?"

"If you prove that then what need will there be to go back?"

"Because I can't save everyone by myself. If I can at least prove there is a chance will you help me?"

"...I'll give you three more chances-"

"Just three?"

"..."

"Sorry, sorry. Three chances. Then what?"

"Three chances, whatever method you choose. If you can prove to me that there is a chance then I will help you, however…"

"However?"

"If we start to interfere then you will need to listen to everything I say. The rules are not just in place for the mortals, they protect us as well and you still do not have full control over your own powers. I won't stop you unless it is necessary so if I tell you not to do something you have to comply."

"..."

"Don't look so sad about it. I said only if necessary didn't I? And all of this is pointless if you can't prove anything so focus on that first."

"We can save them."

"So you keep saying."

"I'll prove it to you!"

"I almost hope you will, if only to stop you from looking like a kicked puppy everytime things go wrong."

"Very funny."

"Good luck."

"...Thanks."

-00-

"...You really love saving things for the last minute, don't you? You realize I keep resetting everything because you keep dying right? It doesn't matter if you manage to get the happy end you desire, if you die to reach it I'll be forced to ruin all of your efforts."

A heavy sigh.

"Still, a promise is a promise. We'll have to prepare a few things before we even think about starting to interfere, but I will help you. Just… stay alive this time."

A somber wind blew past the solitary figure.

"Please... Stay alive."

-00-

Regis Lucis Caelum was ecstatic. It had been a difficult year, with the passing of his father and the reigns of the Kingdom being suddenly thrust into his hands, but now a bright light of hope was beginning to shine through. His beautiful, strong, courageous wife was about to have their first child. Soon they would have a little light to call their own.

"Regis," the melodic voice made him smile the instant he heard it.

"Aulea," he approached her swiftly to reduce the distance she would have to travel. Reaching out he took her hands in his gently. "Are you sure you should be walking around right now?"

She laughed softly as he brushed a thumb over her knuckles. "I have time still before this little one is ready to join the world, don't worry so much."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I can't help it darling," he lifted her right hand to place a soft kiss on her palm. "As much as I admire and adore your adventurous spirit it leaves me a little… concerned sometimes."

"Panicked, you mean," she returned the gesture before pulling him along to join her for a walk.

It was getting colder with the change of the season. Soon they would have to start wearing extra layers to court to avoid catching a cold.

"You look tired," Aulea murmured, leaning into him as they ambled through the gardens. "I should be the one worrying about you."

His heart warmed with affection. It was odd, how feeling such strong love could make the heart hurt from the overabundance of adoration it felt.

"I'm doing just fine," he reassured. The monotone skepticism in her expression made him laugh. "I'm not lying dear heart. It was… difficult after Father passed, but you helped me through that and so much more. Now we're going to have a child and no matter what stress I feel from the Wall nothing can dull the energy the mere thought of it gives me."

Even before they had married Regis knew they might not have children. As strong as Aulea had been when they were younger the years had only made her health more tumultuous. It was genetic, passed down through the women of her family, and they had both come to terms with the fact that the heir to the throne may not be of both of their blood. It was difficult on both of them, but this little miracle came along to alleviate all of their fears.

"They will be strong," Aulea prophesied firmly. "With a good heart and strong morals."

"Their mother's sense of adventure," Regis added, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Her hair."

"Your eyes," she sighed happily. "And your intelligence."

"Love for the world around them. Your nose."

"Patience. Your ears."

They traded off, back and forth, some of their answers contradicting, some changing entirely. Only one remained the same no matter what.

"A happy life."

-00-

The birth was hard. They'd seen this coming and had made sure she would have the best medics the Kingdom had to offer and yet the risks were still high.

Regis had been in Court when it happened. There would never be a day where he was more grateful to Clarus, who had cut through the meaningless rabble that presided over every meeting and cut straight to the chase so that he could rush to his wife's side sooner rather than later.

He'd gotten there just in time to encourage Aulea through the end of her labor. She lost a lot of blood, and she had passed out the second the little one was born. Regis had felt his heart clench, threatening to tear in half, when the doctor leaned in to check her pupils. While his child was cleaned and cared for, strong wails tearing through the air, Aulea fought to remain with them.

She pulled through by a slim thread. Regis worried that with how many miracles they were getting that a time would come where they would need a miracle more than anything and find none were left.

Still, he could not be anything other than grateful when her grey eyes fluttered open and focused on his face.

"Good morning," he murmured, brushing her sweat-soaked hair back from her forehead.

"M'rning," she mumbled back, weakly reaching out to rest a hand against his cheek.

He leaned into her palm, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched.

"Our b'by," she was barely coherent, voice wavering and broken.

"Healthy and whole. Do you think you can stay awake for just a while longer? They're almost done with him."

"A boy?" she croaked, lips twisting up while her eyelids fluttered.

He hummed a positive, watching the medics around them tracking her vitals. The danger seemed to be passing.

"Ah," he focused on the woman approaching them with a bundle in her arms. "Here he comes now. Can you sit?"

She nodded and he helped her up, supporting her on his shoulder.

He was perfect. A tuft of black hair, matted and barely there but distinct against his tiny head. Small, chubby fingers curled tightly together as though grasping something. He wasn't crying anymore, soft but heavy breaths echoing loudly from his mouth.

"Oh," Aulea breathed, her voice hitching at the end. Regis helped support him as they handed him to her, eyes wide.

"Hello there little one," he greeted warmly.

This. This was worth every pain, every loss, every heartache. This was his son.

The child's face scrunched up, eyes blinking blearily. As his eyelids pulled back, letting the small iris' adjust to the light of the room, both Regis and Aulea felt the smiles fall off their faces. A cold chill traveled up Regis' spine, dread settling like a heavy stone in the bottom of his stomach.

Brilliantly golden eyes peered up at them curiously.

Golden eyes; the Chosen King's Prophet.

"T-this might not be-" Aulea's tears had a sudden, crushing new meaning. "The Chosen King isn't- one hasn't been chosen- he can't-"

"Aulea," Regis cut her off, drawing them both close. "Aulea, the Chosen King has to be of royal blood to use the Ring. If he is the Prophet then he can't be the Chosen King then-"

"Then it's not him," she breathed heavily, desperately staving off her panic attack with deep breaths. "It can't be him then."

"That's right."

"Regis," she fell limp against him, barely having the strength to hold their son so he moved to fully shift the boy to his own arms. "I-I was so scared for a moment."

"I know," he agreed. "I was too."

"Your Majesty, Your Grace," the medics were looking them over worriedly, the main doctor stepping forward. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Regis shifted to subconsciously shield his wife and son from view. "Yes, we are just tired."

"Understandably so," the woman ducked her head respectfully. "We will wait for the naming until the two of you have recovered some of your energy then."

"No," Aulea spoke up. "No, we already have a name."

They had spoken at length about the name they would give to their child. It had taken weeks to come to an agreement, and every passing ear had something to contribute to the conversation.

"Their name is-" Aulea suddenly stopped, and odd feeling descending over the couple.

A soft whisper in the back of their mind, guiding them towards a name they had never considered before.

"...Umbra?" They both frowned curiously.

"Umbra?" the woman clarified, just to be sure.

"Yes," Regis shook his head. The name, though new, seemed fitting. The oddness of the situation suddenly lifted, as though it had never been there. Both Aulea and Regis smiled down at their son, unaware of the odd feeling that had passed through them as their son stared back silently.

"Umbra Lucis Caelum."

-00-

"Ravis," Sylva Nox Fleuret reached her hand out to her four-year-old son. "Ravus, come meet your sister."

The blonde boy approached shyly, barely tall enough to peer over the edge of the bed. Sylva used one hand to help him climb up until he was nestled comfortably against his side.

Ravus looked down at the small baby resting in his mother's arms. His father was talking with the doctor so they were alone for the moment.

"Hello baby," he greeted softly, scared to startle the small thing. She looked back at him with startlingly blue eyes. Glancing back at his mother he frowned at how tired she looked. "What's her name?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

"Her name…?" an odd expression passed over her face, brow furrowing. "It's… Pryna." Her face cleared, as though nothing had happened. "Yes, Pryna Nox Fleuret."

Ravus tilted his head. "That's a weird name."

"Ravus," she scolded, only to be interrupted by a small gurgle. The pair looked down to see the newborn baby giving them a wide, toothless grin.

"...I love her," Ravus decided right then and there.

Sylva laughed.

-00-

Four years later Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was born.

Eight years later Noctis Lucis Caelum was born.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

**-00-**

 **The Start**

 **-00-**

 _"How did it go?" he asked as soon as his… parents, had left the room. The moon shone brightly through the windows opposite his crib._

 _'Like you don't already know,' she replied, voice echoing in his head. 'I got to see Ravus as a younger child though. He's cute.'_

 _"We've both seen him as a baby, this isn't anything new," he observed his much smaller hands curiously._

 _'But now I get to actually interact with him! That's way better.'_

 _"If you say so. Remember, you can't give them a reason to suspect you right now. Acting like an infant for so long is more difficult than you think, even if they write most of it off as being a 'prodigal' child. Although, I'm sure you'll have less of a problem than most," he felt a small smile pull at the side of his lips, slightly lopsided due to the lack of muscles he now had._

 _'Don't be rude; you have to keep up appearances too you know.'_

 _"Yes, but I've done this before."_

 _'Wait, what? You never told me that!'_

 _"You never asked."_

 _'Ugh. I hate it when you do that.'_

 _"I know. How is Sylva?"_

 _'She's fine. Tired, but recovering well. Aulea?'_

 _He sighed. "Recovering, but barely. We knew this would be difficult for her."_

 _'Which is why you had to be the one for Insomnia, I remember. Will she be okay?'_

 _"For now. I'll keep a close eye on her to make sure there are no further complications. You must do the same for the Fleurets. Our existence has already changed everything; we need to make sure things stay the same enough for Noctis and Luna to be born."_

 _'I will. We can do this.'_

 _He closed his eyes, ready to sleep. "Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean it will come true."_

 _'We can do this.'_

 _He gave a quiet huff of a laugh. "Alright. Goodnight then."_

-00-

 **Four years later**

-00-

"Stop worrying," Pryna tugged her older brother down so that he was sitting next to her instead of pacing. Her long white-blonde hair was pulled into a braid that dropped to just above her waist. The light blue sundress, with Sylleblossoms dancing up the left side, made her already luminescent blue eyes seem to glow brighter.

Ravus sighed but allowed her to manhandle him until he was sitting more comfortably. His own hair, a darker shade of blonde than his sister's, was cut short and ruffled from the numerous times he had run his hands through it. Pryna always made fun of him for dressing formally even on the days they didn't see anyone so he had worn grey shorts and a white t-shirt with the expectation being that they would just be relaxing and playing today.

That had been before they had found their mother collapsed in the kitchen.

"Dad said she would be okay," Pryna grabbed for his hand so she could play with his fingers. "The baby will be okay too."

Ravus was loath to take her hopeful optimism away from her. She hadn't seen how exhausted their mother was when _she_ was born and this new baby wasn't supposed to be born for another week. What if something was horribly wrong?

"Ow!" he yanked his hand back after Pryna had pinched the skin over his wrist. "What was that for?!"

She grinned at him, braid swaying with her when she leaned forward. "They're okay," she repeated with a chirp. "Babies know when they should be born more than anyone else. If the baby wants to come today, then she will come today."

"You don't know that it's a girl," he groaned. This was the same argument they had been having since the first day their father had told them they would be getting another sibling.

"It's a girl," Pryna said with the surety only a four-year-old could muster.

Ravus rolled his eyes. "Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean it will come true."

And because his sister was _Weird_ , with a capital 'w', she broke into a fit of giggles like he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Stop it," he grumbled when she fell into him from the force of her laughter.

"Come on Ravus," she snickered, hopping up onto her feet and pulling his arm in an attempt to force him to do the same. "Let's go get a book to read while we wait."

"You just made me sit down," he complained, following her anyway. "Make up your mind."

She hummed happily under her breath, swinging their intertwined hands between them as they walked.

Ravus looked back at the door they were leaving behind, somehow feeling a little less worried than before.

-00-

Aulea paused, spoon lifted halfway to her mouth, when her son suddenly looked towards the window after taking a bite of his breakfast. She could just barely make out a bit of his left eye from the angle his head was tilted, but it was hard to miss the way his golden iris suddenly glowed brighter.

Swallowing thickly she lowered her spoon, letting it rest in her bowl of soup, before folding her hands in her lap and waiting.

Ten minutes passed. The silence was stifling and she had to restrain herself from reaching out to him with every second that it lasted.

He blinked, long and slow, and began to chew the food in his mouth as though he had just taken a bite a mere moment ago. Turning his attention back to his food his eyes caught with his mother's.

"Are you alright Umbra?" she smiled warmly, keeping her trembling hands out of sight beneath the table.

"Yes mother," he replied once he had swallowed his food. "A baby was born today."

"Oh?" she kept her voice light. "What is their name?"

"Lunafreya," he smiled along with the name. "Don't worry mother, she is a good person."

"I see," Aulea breathed, shoulders relaxing a small bit. "That's good. Are we going to meet her?"

Umbra drank the last of his juice and pushed his plate forward to show he was done eating. "I think so."

"Okay then, why don't you go finish getting ready for the day then. I'll let your father know."

He nodded, coming around the edge of the table to hug her goodbye. Aulea held on tightly for longer than usual before shooing him away. Once the dining hall doors closed behind him she lifted shaking hands to her face and exhaled slowly.

The Lucis line was full of stories and myths. Legends that you knew had to be true, even if they seemed like impossible fairytales more than historic facts. The one she knew by heart, though, that both her and Regis had studied relentlessly in the last four years, was the prophecy of the Chosen King.

The King that would one day rise to cleanse the world of the Starscourge. There were multiple studies done and just as many translations of the prophecy made over the centuries. What it meant to be chosen by the Crystal, how the world would be cleansed, what the ascension of the True King would mean, and so many more. Yet a few key facts always remained. The first and foremost, that the Ring of Lucii would be instrumental. The same is said about the Crystal, which would be the one to actually choose the Chosen King. The Chosen must be of the line of Lucis to wield the Ring, and finally…

The Chosen King would be supported in his goal by the Oracle, the healing light gifted by the Gods, and the Prophet, who would see that their future came to pass with the gift of Sight. The Oracle would wield Bahamut's Trident, as an indicator of their blessing, and the Prophet would have eyes of liquid gold, to show their worth.

There was no Chosen King yet, which meant that there shouldn't be a Prophet either, and yet…

When Umbra was two-years-old he had looked at one of the Crownguard and asked him to make sure his wife was safe.

Later on the man, clearly both relieved and unnerved, approached Regis to let him know that his wife had been mugged in an alleyway near their home. She had been knocked out and he had gone looking for her after he had called to check up on her and she hadn't picked up. If it hadn't been for Umbra's warning he would have thought she was just busy and she most likely would have died from her wounds before anyone could find her.

Things like that kept happening, little bits of advice or warning leaving their son's lips seemingly without any rhyme or reason. Then one day Regis was holding him and his eyes lit up like a furnace had been turned on behind them. Umbra wouldn't respond to anything they said or even when they shook his shoulders. Minutes later he blinked like nothing had happened and told them a small fire had started in the kitchen after one of the new staff had left the stove unattended for too long.

All the royal couple wanted for their son was for him to live a happy life. To be able to grow into a good man with as little regrets as possible.

Any life tied to the Chosen King's would be one filled with suffering, and now there was the chance that should they ever have another child they would be-!

Aulea breathed out harshly. Speculating would only cause more pain than lead to any actual answers. Her son, their son, had the 'gift' of Sight. That was a fact. There was no Chosen King that they knew of so far, but the chances of one being born in Umbra's lifetime was high. Even if there weren't, he would be targeted for his abilities.

Their hope as his parents remained the same. If danger was coming for their boy regardless then they just had to be sure that he was strong enough to face it and make it through.

Regis had agreed with her when she asked that they hold off on training Umbra until he was older. She wondered what expression he would give when she told him she had changed her mind.

-00-

 _'She's so cute!'_ Pryna's voice bounced around in his head brightly.

Umbra rolled his eyes, turning to the next page in his book. _'I thought you said you wouldn't be talking with me today. Too busy playing with your new baby sister.'_

 _'But she's so cute! She's holding my finger right now and just staring at me with her adorable little eyes! I love her!'_

 _'I know,'_ he snorted under his breath, mindful of the guards near the door, _'that's what got us into this mess. Aulea is terrified for me, you know. Originally she didn't even know what Noctis was destined to do and now she lives in fear for the lives of both me and any future children she will have.'_

 _'You said you wanted Insomnia because it was tougher so suck it up. I would have been happy to go over there!'_

 _'And you would have messed something important up unwittingly, I'm sure. It took a lot of power to change the prophecy as much as I did, and all without letting Bahamut know what we were up to.'_

There was a long pause which let him read through a handful of pages uninterrupted.

 _'...Has he said anything to you?'_ Pryna's voice was soft, hesitant.

Umbra tried not to let his face scrunch up too tightly. _'He hasn't called out to me yet and I've mostly been avoiding him, but he's mad.'_

 _'How can you tell?'_

 _'He hasn't called out to either of us yet. It's been four years and not a word. Either he could care less about us sticking our fingers into his plans or he doesn't know how to speak to us without-'_

 _'Exploding into a fiery ball of rage?'_

 _'Exactly.'_

 _'It'll be okay.'_

Umbra breathed out harshly through his nose, drawing the nearest guard's attention. He lifted the book to shield his face from curious eyes. _'One day those words won't save you.'_

 _'One day they won't need to.'_

 _'Go play with your 'sister'. I'm reading right now and I would like to finish before the sun goes down.'_

 _'I will!'_ he could imagine her sticking her nose high in the air with a smug grin. _'And I'll save up all the cute baby stories to make you jealous before you get your own little sibling.'_

 _'Just… try not to get too attached,'_ he warned.

 _'Bit late for that, don't you think?'_

He didn't bother dignifying that with a response, and she didn't reply again for the rest of the day.

That night, as Regis hugged him before sending him off to bed and Aulea brushed her long fingers through his hair until he dozed off to the feeling of warmth from head to toe, he realized his warning hadn't been for Pryna.

It had been for himself.

 **Gotta be honest, I reread through the first chapter and cringed. Hard. I wasn't feeling the greatest when I wrote that and just... yuck. That could've been way better. I hope this one does this story idea a bit more justice. Just a heads up, time skips will be pretty regular at first, as will shorter chapters. The older Noctis and Lunafreya get the longer the chapters and the less the time skipping there will be. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Especially for the first chapter, I did not do that justice.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Butterfly Effect

**-00-**

 **The Butterfly Effect**

 **-00-**

"Again," Aulea commanded, extending her wooden training staff out in front of her defensively. The light grey pants she had on shifted against her thighs as she widened her stance, her white tank top moving with her.

Umbra twisted around to gain momentum, throwing himself into the air and bringing down his own practice staff with a harsh 'snap'. His own outfit mirrored hers with a darker color scheme, though his knuckles wore bandages to protect his more inexperienced hands.

Aulea tilted her head, allowing the broken half of his staff to fly harmlessly past her head.

"Well done Umbra," she finally smiled after hours of stern training. "You're improving."

Umbra tilted his shattered weapon around, investigating the damage. "Thank you, Mother."

He flinched when her arm shot forwards, the end of her staff smacking his hand hard enough to make him let go.

"You still have a lot to learn," she teased, motioning towards the far wall where the rest of the practice equipment was. "Go grab a new one and this time don't let your guard down."

"Yes Mother," he smiled up at her, moving to comply.

Aulea leaned against her staff as she waited for him. He was improving rapidly; they were already working on his secondary weapon now. The growth rate he was showing was almost abnormal but she believed it was tied in with his eyes. If the Gods were going to give her boy an ability as fearsome as Sight then they damned well better have given him the ability to defend himself too.

"Ready," Umbra stood before her, new staff held tightly between his small fists.

Aulea straightened, face hardening into impassive stone. "Defend!" she called, leaping forward.

-00-

"Come on Luna," Pryna cheered softly, hands outstretched towards her baby sister.

Lunafreya wobbled precariously the second she released one of her hands from the edge of the chair she was holding, legs shaking with the effort to hold herself up. With wide eyes she looked from the chair, her safety net, to her sister. Slowly she returned her free hand to the leg of the chair, finger curling around the wood with an iron grip.

"Don't worry," Pryna grinned, beckoning with her fingers, "You can do it!"

The door creaked open, causing both girls to look up when Ravus walked through.

Lunafreya let out an unintelligible shriek, letting go of the chair and attempting to stomp towards him excitedly.

Ravus' eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, setting the books that had been in his arms to the side so that he could catch her when she inevitably stumbled and fell over. She landed in his arms with a giggle, grasping onto his sleeves with an iron grip.

Pryna's mouth dropped open, betrayed.

"I," she started, jabbing a finger in their direction with a scowl, "have been trying to get her to let go of that chair and walk for two hours! How _dare_ you waltz in here and just- just seize my moment!"

Perhaps it said something about her flair for the dramatics when the only response from her brother was a bored stare before he lifted Lunafreya up into his arms in order to hold her better. Luna squealed, sister completely forgotten, as she nestled further into his arms.

"Bah!" Pryna folded her arms, glaring at them. "Traitors, the two of you!"

"I brought the "Tale of the Sylleblossoms"," Ravus nudged the purple-covered book with his toe, scooting back to lean against the wall.

"Ohh!" Pryna scrambled over, scooping it up and depositing herself at his side. Lifting his arm just enough she tucked herself underneath it and held up the book so they could all see. Luna babbled away as Ravus folded his hands softly over her stomach.

Pryna grinned even brighter, curling her legs up as he started to read.

-00-

"Father?"

Regis straightened at his desk with a jerk, startled. Twisting in his chair he saw Umbra peering in from the open door between the Guards.

"Umbra," he slid off his reading glasses and stood. Umbra stepped into the room to meet him halfway. "What are you doing awake?"

"I had a dream," he yawned, allowing Regis to lift him up.

The King returned to his chair, holding his son close as he dozed against him.

"A good dream or a bad one?" he asked softly, worriedly.

Umbra seemed to think about it. "I'm not sure. There was a town, and it was on fire. Everyone was sad, but then they came here and they were happy again. They were protecting you and using your magic to help the Kingdom."

"That sounds like an interesting dream," Regis frowned thoughtfully. Was this just a whimsical dream of a child or something else? "Did anything else happen?"

Umbra nodded tiredly against his shoulder. "You were there, in the town. You saved a boy, and his sister was there but I couldn't tell if you saved her too. She didn't show up again. He joined your army and always believed in you even when no one else would."

Regis ran a soothing hand up and down his back, leaning further into his chair as the weight of his son sunk into him. "He sounds like a good man."

"He is."

Regis battled for words. How to be sure this was just a dream? What should he do if it wasn't?

"Did this town have a name?"

"Mh-hm," Umra mumbled. "The boy's friend called it Galahd."

Regis closed his eyes, a headache developing in his left temple. The Empire was moving further into Lucis lands now that the Wall had been diminished to surrounding only Insomnia. Many of the outlying towns were being overrun and Galahd was sure to be one of the next to fall.

Umbra was breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Regis sat there, thinking. It would be dangerous to leave the Wall, especially for a town he knew was going to be attacked by the Empire. Added to that was the fact that the further from the Crystal he was the more draining it became to keep the Wall up. Clarus would disagree, Cor would too. If Cid were here he'd probably help Regis sneak out before either of them could notice.

He missed him.

It would take some convincing, but he would have to go. A vision of the future or not, Galahd was a part of Lucis, and he had to be there to defend them when they needed it most. What good was a King who forsook his people for lost before the battle even started? Even if the only person he could save was the boy from his son's dreams it would at least be a start in atoning for all of the lives lost after his father restructured the Wall.

With a burdened sigh Regis stood, back aching from the long hours at his desk. Adjusting his arms around his son he carried him out of the room and down the hallways until he stood in front of Aulea and his room. The Guard's opened the door for him, letting him walk in unhindered. Aulea shifted when he placed Umbra next to her but did not wake. Looking down at them Regis could feel his heart begin to ache that painfully familiar ache.

Leaning over he pulled up the covers over them both, placed a kiss upon their heads, and returned to his desk to work.

-00-

"What do you think Luna?" Pryna held out the two brightly colored ribbons for the baby to see. Luna garbled her way through what was surely a convincing statement before reaching out for the lime green one. "Good choice! It'll bring out his eyes."

Ravus sighed heavily, shoulders hunching over the book held between his hands. Pryna returned to his hair, happily pulling it into a tiny braid before tying it off with the ribbon of choice.

"Hmmm," she tapped her chin. Luna looked up at her, mirroring her movements by smacking her hand against the lower half of her face. Ravus reached out to stop her and she clung to his fingers happily. "This isn't a bad look on you but it's just not quite right. Do-over!"

Ravus groaned. "When are you going to be done?"

"When I find your perfect style!"

 _'Regis will be leaving for Galahd soon,'_ Umbra's voice informed her suddenly.

Pryna hummed loudly, twisting a few strands of Ravus' hair between her fingers.

 _'How often have you looked ahead?'_ she wondered, reaching for her blue brush.

 _'Often enough to create rumors.'_

Pryna leaned down to rifle through the open case of hair accessories she had 'borrowed' from their mother. Plucking out a few purple flower barrettes she got to work. _'I'll do it this time. I've only taken a few glances and nothing is coming up here so far. Give me a moment.'_

Clipping Ravus' bangs back along the left side of his head she breathed slowly through her nose. A pulse of air extended out from her. Ravus froze halfway from turning a page, Luna's mouth was stuck open halfway to let out another laugh. Pryna could see the dust particles floating visibly past the open windows slow to a halt.

Blinking once her eyes glowed and she turned her gaze to the window.

Miles away, across the sea, Regis Lucis Caelum stepped into Galahd followed by a handful of the Crownsguard and twenty-one-year-old Cor Leonis.

The town was on fire, Imperials swarming in to attack from every side.

A man was stabbed near the outskirts of town.

Cor was fighting mostly on the eastern edge with another Guard.

Regis was at the center, fighting but distracted. Looking for something.

Tilting her head Pryna narrowed her eyes and the picture before her eyes blurred forward. Now Regis was stabbing through an Imperial soldier that was aiming to kill a young girl that had been left outside in the crossfire. A few feet away from lay a young boy with wide blue eyes who had been flung aside moments earlier. They both looked up at Regis with awe-struck gazes. The Imperial Regis had stabbed lashed out before he fell, catching the King in the chest enough to wound but not deep enough to cause any serious injury.

As her attention drifted towards the children he had saved her hold over the frozen room diminished enough to allow a small squeak of sound to escape Lunafreya's lips.

Pryna jerked her head back when everything suddenly rushed past her, her control slipping. The town was deserted, unwavering Imperial attacks being made in an attempt to reclaim the territory making it too much of a risk for anyone to stay. A group of Galahdens traveling across the terrain of Lucis. A pack of Garulas fleeing from a smaller group of Sabertusks. The fruit vendor in Altissia cursing at a clumsy drunk for knocking over her display of Ulwaat berries.

Swiping her hand in front of her Pryna shattered the images, her eyes re-adjusting to being in her room back in Tenebrae.

"Darn it," she grumbled under her breath. Shifting back into the position she had been in before she started she glanced at her new siblings and sighed. The air around her shimmered and suddenly Luna was laughing. Ravus smiled down at her from his book, wriggling the few fingers she still had in her grip.

Pryna grabbed another barrette, shuffling over to the other side of Ravus' head.

 _'Everything turns out okay,'_ Pryna responded to Umbra's last call. _'Almost everything is the same as it was before, but more of the citizens survive this time. Regis gets hit once, mostly by luck, but he isn't seriously injured. The Galahden refugees should start appearing a year before Noctis is born.'_

 _'...I see. Did you have any problems?'_

She pouted. _'I lost control near the end, I saw more than I needed to but just a few quick moments. It was hard freezing and looking at the same time but I was able to reign it back in.'_

 _'Good. That shows marked improvement. Make sure to keep practicing whenever you can. Have you filled a phial yet?'_

Pryna grinned down at her handiwork. "There! What do you think about this one?" She handed Ravus the light green hand mirror she had tucked away behind her. _'Almost. It's hard to control.'_

 _'I know. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it as long as you keep practicing. Let me know if you have any questions.'_

 _'Okay. Talk to you later!'_

Ravus tilted his head to get a full view of his hair. "I like that it keeps my hair out my face but I don't really like Lillies."

"So yes to barrettes but no to the flowers, got it," Pryna nodded thoughtfully, absentmindedly reaching over to stop Luna from chewing on one of the hair ties. "Do-over!"

Ravus sighed.

-00-

Aulea gripped Regis' hand tightly with her own. "Stay safe," she implored, trying to convey how much she wished he wouldn't leave with her eyes, knowing that no words would stop him from going.

Regis smiled down at her, leaning forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. "I will. Take care of yourself and Umbra while I'm gone."

"We'll be fine," she assured him, looking down at their son who stood next to them.

"Father?" Umbra craned his neck to meet their eyes once he realized he had their attention, digging through his pockets before pulling out a small bag tied at the top with a long string.

"What's this?" Regis knelt down when Umbra held it out to him.

Umbra gave him soft smile. "A protective charm. If you wear it, it will keep you safe."

Regis plucked the tiny thing up, turning it this way and that. It looked like an ordinary black cloth bag no bigger than the size of two of his fingers put together.

"Did you make this yourself?" Regis wondered, heart warming when the boy nodded. "What is inside it?"

"A wish," Umbra replied, tucking his hands behind his back. "You can't open it. If you do the wish will leave."

"I'll be careful," Regis promised, reaching out and pulling him into a hug.

Exchanging his final farewells Regis turned and moved to stand next to Cor.

"Are you ready to depart?" Cor asked him, straight-backed and straight-faced as always.

"Yes," Regis nodded, sending one last look towards his family. "Let's go."

-00-

It was odd having such long hair after being a dog for so long, Pryna mused. Not that she really minded, it was almost therapeutic to run a brush through it until all of the twists and tangles were evened out.

Dressed in a simple, purple nightgown she sat in the middle of her large bed with her legs crossed and brush in hand. With a small hum, her eyes began to glow and the world around her crawled to a halt. Looking out the window once more she watched over Galahd, blinking when she noticed something had changed.

"Hypocryt," she snorted fondly. Glancing at the days ahead for a short while she decided enough was enough and settled in to sleep.

 _'Goodnight Umbra_ ,' she projected, nuzzling into her pillow.

-00-

It was late by the time they went to bed; Pryna had already drifted off to the world of dreams long before he retired to his own room. Aulea had decided to train with him for longer than usual today, probably due to her nervousness at having Regis gone. Being so far away from the Crystal while still maintaining the Wall would drain Regis immensely, but Umbra new it would be worth it in the end.

As soon as he was sure Aulea had turned in for the night Umbra sat up in his bed, eyes glowing a brilliant gold, and watched.

He watched as the town of Galahd was attacked by Imperial soldiers, Regis and his men appearing mere moments after.

He watched as a young boy tried to save his sister only to be batted away like a fly.

He watched Regis appear, saving the young girl before the soldier could harm her.

He watched the Imperial land a lucky strike on the King of Lucis, blade catching onto the small cloth bag strung around the royal's neck as it cut across his chest.

He watched the healing spell that had been tucked away as carefully as possible into the bag expand out, instantly healing the wound and allowing Regis to save both the children and himself before striking the imperial down once more.

He watched the Imperials retreat, their losses too great to risk staying, and Regis gather the townspeople to begin planning for counterattacks in order to save their town. Counter-attacks that would, in the long run, fail but open the door for a greater opportunity.

Eyes growing dim Umbra allowed a small smile to flit across his lips before laying down and curling up beneath his blankets.

 _'Sleep well Pryna_.'


	4. Chapter 4: When One Door Closes

**There's a pretty big time skip in this chapter. Now that I've gotten past the first few years the chapters will start getting longer and for awhile they will probably have most of the main focus on Umbra. Until they are older not much happens with the Fleuret family so it will mostly just be Pryna training and preparing for the future. Don't worry, her role will be extremely important once Noctis leaves for Altissa.**

 **Age guide:**

 **Ravus: 11**

 **Pryna and Umbra: 7**

 **Lunafreya: 3**

 **Noctis: -1 (he'll be popping in soon, don't worry)**

 **Nyx and Libertus: 11**

 **-00-**

 **When one door closes...**

 **-00-**

"Pyna, Pyna!" Lunafreya called excitedly, bouncing down the hallway towards her sister's room.

"Hmm?" the blonde girl peered out of her room curiously, smile already growing. "Hello little Luna!"

"Pyna!" Lunafreya hurled herself forwards, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "Momma said time for dinner!"

Pryna leaned down to scoop her into her arms, settling the toddler against her hip. "Well let's go eat then! Did you already tell Ravus?"

"Yup, yup," she nodded her head excitedly.

"You seem really excited," the elder sister narrowed her eyes. "More so than usual."

Luna giggled tellingly.

"Hmmm," Pryna pursed her lips thoughtfully as she started walking down the hall. "Is it someone's birthday? Did I forget?"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh, is it a holiday?"

Luna attempted to stifle her laughter with her hands. "Nu-uh!"

"...Did Ravus do something to my food?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Well then I have no idea," Pryna gave up with a shrug of her shoulders. "What's go you so happy?"

"There are my girls," a deep voice rumbled as the stepped into the dining room.

Pryna felt a delighted grin creep its way onto her face as she rushed towards the man who was kneeling down with his arms open for them.

"Dad!"

Reiken Nox Fleuret laughed broadly, swooping his daughters up into a strong embrace. His light brown hair was cut short and spike at the top, one single braid going from the left side of his temple to just below his chin. It was tied off by two beads, one light blue to match their mother's eyes and the other a dark green to match his own.

"Look at you two," he spun them around. "You've both gotten so big!"

Pryna shook her head at him. "Dad, it's only been a week."

"Hush," he set them down, leaning back to get a better look at them. "I can tell these kinds of things Pryna."

"Sure Dad."

"Father you should be sitting down," Ravus appeared next to them, a small scowl set in place. Pryna was pleased to note the two purple clips holding his bangs in place on the right side of his head. "You just got back, you must be exhausted."

Reiken reached out to ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it Ravus, I'm never too tired for you three."

"That's enough messing around children," Sylva finally joined them, strolling through the door with her head held high. "Time for dinner."

The three siblings helped their father to the table, Luna deciding to forgo her chair entirely and climbing up into his lap once he was seated.

Pryna sipped at her water as Reiken regaled them with the tales of his small trip to Lucis to deliver a trade agreement with one of the outlying towns. She made a mental note to check up on Umbra later. Seeing the Fleurets so happy just to be around each other made her wish he was there to join in.

-00-

Guarding the palace was, in his opinion, one of the easiest jobs you could get as part of the Crownsguard. The castle was at the center of the city, which meant that if anything happened they would have plenty of advance notice to prepare. The Guard's barracks were right on the Castle Grounds which meant it wouldn't be odd to see a few spare guards around simply relaxing in their off-duty hours while still providing extra pairs of eyes to add to the already numerous patrols around the perimeter. The only real concern were the rebels in the city but their lack of supporters and actual members meant that their threat level was considerably low.

It was a nice change from the front lines. The quiet often left him with a nervous twitch underneath his skin, which he would happily do without, but that was a worthwhile sacrifice for the feeling of peace his home offered to him. For once he could appreciate the cooling breeze that carried the sweet scent of the blooming spring flowers along its path without the immediate fear of being ambushed.

The view from this particular gate was designed for strategy so that Guards could see every angle in front of them for at least a mile as they stood watch and created the added benefit of an absolutely stunning view of the city. Standing here reminded him of what he was fighting for; why everything was and would be worth it in the end.

"Guardsman Nollan," a soft voice greeted behind him, barely louder than a whisper but managing to make the line of his shoulders straighten further.

Alec Nollan felt a chill shoot down his spine at the sudden surprise but it melted quickly enough when he turned towards the familiar voice.

"Prince Umbra," he bowed his head respectfully to the young boy. He'd seen the child around often enough, heard him talk to the other Guards at times, but had never been given the chance to speak to him personally. The fact that he had known a common Guard's name was interesting. "Do you need assistance with anything?"

Sharp, dark golden eyes stared up at him curiously from under a head full of feathered black hair. There had been rumors going around that the young Caelum could see into your very soul, and Alec could see how that had come about. Their King's son was a very quiet, serious child with eyes that seemed to belong to a much older soul. Some of the Guard, those assigned to the boy's personal retinue, debated on if he was a child at all with the amount of maturity and control he possessed. Odd for a seven-year-old, but perhaps more expected due to the life he was born into.

"Do you have a moment to spare?" the young prince questioned, blinking slowly. It was amost amusing hearing such formality coming from such a small body, and in such a high pitched voice. There was a natural rasp to the boy's voice making it even higher pitched than it normally would be, but Alec had a friend who had the same vocal quality when he was a boy and now the man sounded like a bear.

Alec debated with himself. "I am afraid not young Prince. I am not supposed to leave my post without good reason."

"I just have a question," Umbra assured him, hands tucked gently behind his straightened back, poised and as regal looking as a child could be. "Has anyone come through the gate in the last few hours?"

"Not today," Alec informed him easily. It was still early in the morning after all, not many people visited the Castle without reason so soon after the sun had risen. "It is a rather slow day, but I believe the refugees the King is expecting will be passing through the eastern gate in a few hours."

Umbra hummed in the back of his throat, eyes flitting to the side for a moment and narrowing in thought before refocusing on Alec. "I saw a stranger in the garden over there just a few minutes ago. They looked like they were hiding."

Alec immediately tapped the device attached to his ear. It was common knowledge that any warnings or observations from the young prince were to be taken seriously. Rorek's story about his wife still made its way into conversations every now and then as a reminder. "I need a patrol through the east garden. I've received reports of an unknown visitor hiding away there."

Receiving an affirmative response from the nearest Guard patrol he turned his attention back to the Prince.

"The matter should be taken care of shortly your Highness. Would you mind staying here until everything has been cleared?"

"Of course," Umbra nodded amicably, stepping forward so they stood side by side. "Would you mind if I asked a few more questions while I wait?"

Alec's sister had a son Umbra's age. He loved the little squirt, of course, but he could be a spoiled brat when he wanted to be, same as all children. He offhandedly wondered if the Prince had those moments.

"Not at all," Alec turned his attention back to the perimeter, keeping his eye out for any threat to the royal standing next to him. "If you don't mind me asking in return, where is your Guard?"

"They were busy with something else," Umbra offered, brushing over the question as easily as any politician Alec had seen before. Alec made a mental note to check up on what exactly was so important that the Prince's personal Guard had to leave him on his own without a replacement. "Uncle Clarus told me you just came back from Gralea."

Should he be worried that his Commander was talking about him with the royal family? "I did. It was very warm."

"Like the summers here or like a desert?" Umbra wondered, golden eyes focusing on Alec. He tried not to feel unsettled by the attention. Intense eyes or not he was still a seven-year-old.

"Much warmer than here, but not quite a desert yet. Their summers get close though."

"Is their food good?"

His nephew asked him the same thing the last time he had been in Insomnia. His birthday was coming up; he should probably ask his sister what was popular with kids nowadays. "I didn't at first. They use a lot of spices we don't use here, but I came to like it after a time."

"I'd like to try it one day," Umbra's eyes traveled away towards the scenery and Alec cursed himself when his shoulders involuntarily relaxed at the loss of laser-focused attention. "Are the people nice there?"

That was a more difficult question to answer.

"…Some of them," Alec allowed. "We are fighting them right now but not all of them want to fight. The citizens can be welcoming, just the same as here."

The pointed stare was back, as was the tension in his shoulders. "I heard Uncle Clarus mention that people went missing even when they aren't part of the military."

It wasn't a question but it was clear that he wanted to know more. Alec wasn't sure the King would appreciate his son learning about the horrors of Gralea so soon.

"Bad things can happen to nice people, even if they don't want to fight," he explained carefully. "A lot of people would leave the cities without telling anyone so that could be the reason."

Umbra was silent for a long moment, eyes drilling holes in the side of Alec's head. "...That's sad," he finally replied softly, looking away.

Alec agreed.

"Is there a reason you are so interested in Gralea Your Highness?" Alec wondered. The boy's last question had seemed oddly specific, considering the topic.

Umbra shrugged, the motion looking odd and stiff. "My Father speaks about Gralea often with Uncle Clarus. I wanted to learn more to see if I could help."

Being a royal must be difficult, was Alec's thought, if even the children were delving into the strategies and politics of war. The mischievous grin of his nephew alongside his sister's fond, exasperated smile flashed through his mind and he was suddenly infinitely more grateful that he was able to keep them far away from the troubles outside the city.

"That is honorable," Alec acknowledged, wanting to place a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, as he would to his nephew, but abstaining on account that he barely knew him, prince or not. "I am sure the King appreciates the thought, but perhaps there are better ways you could help him right now."

Umbra's lips pursed slightly, thoughtful. "How?"

"I have heard that you are going to be starting on developing a secondary weapon soon," Alec recalled, tilting his head to look at Umbra directly. The Crown's Guard was nothing more than a gossip mill at the best of times. They were worse than his sister more often than not, but at least it forced him to keep up to date with things when his mind would rather drift away to more… painful thoughts. "A father's greatest concern is the safety of his children, so perhaps you should focus your efforts on improving your self-defense. And if you really want to learn more about what your father does then the Palace Library is filled with books that would help you understand more about the world around you. The more you learn, the more you will be able to help."

Umbra was looking at him again, his gaze seeming less overbearing this time. Alec wondered if it was because he was adjusting to the odd Prince or if the boy had found a reason to relax a bit around him.

"I'll do that," he smiled, a small thing that Alec would have missed if he hadn't been looking directly at him. "Thank you, Guardsman Nollan."

Before he could reply his earpiece crackled to life, the patrol from earlier reporting that they had found a serving boy lounging in the gardens on a break he really shouldn't have been taking for at least another three hours. A moment later two other Guards, who Alec recognized as being part of the newly inducted batch from the previous week, rounded the corner looking frantic.

"Prince Umbra!" the shorter one called, voice heavy with relief when he caught sight of the two.

The taller one looked furious. "Where have you been?!"

Umbra, with all the innocence a child could possess, pointed at Alec with wide eyes. "I was talking with Guardsman Nollan. Is something wrong?"

Alec watched, torn between amusement and disbelief, as the two Guards let out exhausted sighs before ushering the child back to the safety of the Palace walls.

"I understand you enjoy walking around the gardens Your Highness but you really must make sure that we are with you at all times. What if something had happened?"

"But I _was_ with a Guard the whole time. I tried looking for you two after I got lost but I couldn't find you so I had to look for someone else."

"Just… please try to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Of course, I apologize for worrying you."

Alec watched them until they disappeared through the nearest Palace doors. Before the door closed behind them Umbra turned and gave him a more tilted version of the smile from before, eyes bright with mischief.

Perhaps the young prince was more like his nephew than Alec had originally thought.

-00-

"We don't belong here," Libertus muttered under his breath, shoulders hunched forward under the watchful gaze of the Crownsguard. They were gathered in the courtyard waiting to be addressed by King Regis.

Nyx tried to contain his bitterness. His friend was only tired from the long journey and mourning for the loss of their home, but he couldn't quite stop it from leaking into his words. "We don't belong anywhere anymore."

The words hit hard. Libertus was not a small boy by any means but you would never know that from how small he was making himself now.

Nyx breathed in deep, forcing the sharp words that had been building over the last few days to wordlessly slip out with the exhale. Everything was happening so quickly, and leaving Galahd behind had been more than painful. "Sorry," he offered, laying a comforting hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that."

The journey had been long. Even without the threat of the Empire, plus the Daemons if their rather sizeable group couldn't find a safe place to stay before night fell, the emotional toll everyone was feeling was enough to make any man or woman second-guess their choice. The adults were constantly voicing their doubts, which Libertus would take and run for miles thanks to his already skittish nerves. What exactly did their job entail? Could they support their families like this? What about those they left behind, how soon could they make their own journey to join the Crown City? They were technically part of the Empire now, how would their arrival be viewed? What if by the time they got there the King already offered the job to somebody else and they had to go back? What if he didn't want kids like them joining? How would they make it home when they barely had enough supplies to travel _here_?

Libertus sniffed but didn't shake his hand off. "What are we doing here Nyx? How are we supposed to join the Guard?"

"We're not joining the Crownsguard," Nyx reminded him gently. "We're joining the Glaives. King Regis said that he's making a new branch of the military and he wants people from Galahd to start it."

"Yeah, but why?" Libertus huffed, rubbing his nose. "He's got plenty of people here, why not ask them?"

Personally, Nyx thought it was because the King was kind. Galahd may have been part of the kingdom but Insomnia had been closed off from the rest of the continent for seven years now. People were afraid of the war outside their walls and Galahd was now being viewed as part of the empire, so he doubted they would be getting a warm welcome.

If he was being honest with himself, King Regis didn't _need_ to welcome them in the first place. He could have left them to suffer further under the hands of the Empire but the man had extended an opportunity to live behind the Wall of the city anyway. It wasn't like they could just immediately move in though. Joining them with the Guard would make the citizens nervous around their own protectors and the actual members of the Guard who didn't want to accept them…

Well, people could be cruel.

Giving them their own division would make sure they were separate enough for everyone to have their own 'space' (it was nice knowing he would be working with his kinsman more than anyone else so soon after the loss of his home) but still be working towards the same goal so that one day they would be more readily accepted.

Libertus probably wouldn't see it that way though.

"The Glaive needs to have an affinity for magic," Nyx opted for the secondary explanation. "Galahd has always had stronger magical potential than other places and we have more experience with the Empire than a lot of the people here. It's a win-win and we get food, clothes, and a roof over our heads."

Libertus' nose scrunched up as he thought it over. "…I guess that makes sense."

"Besides," Nyx allowed some of his personal thoughts to take over, "the King is a good man."

Libertus didn't argue that one. They were both grateful that King Regis had intervened and saved Nyx two years ago. Without the King's timely intervention not only would Nyx be six feet under but so would his younger sister. Hopefully, he could earn enough money to afford to move her to the city soon. He hated the thought of leaving her alone in Galahd but there hadn't been much of a choice. The families left behind had agreed to look after her but he would have preferred having her with him.

"Welcome," the King appeared rather suddenly at the front of the group. He was smiling warmly, black hair held back by a delicate looking silver horn that stood out even more in contrast to his dark suit. A small golden-eyed boy stood to his left, looking over the gathering curiously, his equally dark, feathered hair pulled to the left by a bright silver clip shaped like an 'x'. A woman, he assumed to be the queen, was to his right with her long brown hair tucked into an elegant looking braid, the shimmering dark grey dress she was wearing seeming to come straight out of a fairy tale. She had a silver horn in her hair as well, but on the opposite side of her head than the King. "I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of meeting each of you yet. I am Regis Lucis Caelum and this is my wife, Aulea, and my son, Umbra."

"Welcome," Aulea dipped her head towards them, hands folded delicately in front of her. "Please feel at ease here; you are among friends."

The boy tilted his head respectfully towards them. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he greeted, eyes turning a softer shade of yellow as his voice sobered. "Apologies will not be enough but I offer mine as a start. My home can't replace the ones you lost, but you are welcome here if you'd like."

"They speak fancy," Libertus muttered from the side of his mouth.

"They're royals, they have to talk like that," Nyx replied, mirroring the motion.

Libertus made a disgusted face. He never was one for delicate words or actions.

"Sucks for them."

It was a good thing the King couldn't hear them. It would be pretty rude to talk about his family like that right in front of the man.

Golden eyes flickered to his, locking onto the two preteens. Nyx straightened while Libertus audibly gulped.

The Prince blinked once, slowly, as though spotting something interesting. There was a slight spark in his eyes (amusement?) before he turned his attention to his father.

Regis smiled down at him, a hint of pride in the curl of his lips, before once more addressing the small crowd in front of him.

"As my wife and son said, you are all welcome here. The Eastern Barracks are open to you should you wish to stay on the castle grounds but you are more than welcome to find residence in the city as well. I understand you all have been traveling for quite a few days," his eyes were sympathetic. "Please, take today to settle in and rest. Tomorrow the Captain of the KingsGlaive, Titus Drautos, will meet with you all to discuss what you will be doing here should you choose to join the Kingsglaive."

A small murmur started in the crowd. Nyx hadn't been aware there was any other choice but to join the Glaive. Wasn't that why they were all here?

"I owe each of you an apology, just as my son said," Regis' voice cut through the soft voices, silence reigning in the courtyard once more. "Upholding the Wall has kept me from traveling very far past the borders of Insomnia for very long but there is no mistaking that Galahd was left mostly defenseless over the last year. Whatever reasoning I give to you now will seem like mere excuses in the wake of your suffering and I am honored that so many of you would still choose to protect this Kingdom despite the injustices done to you. In light of your sacrifices I offer your families refuge here as well. If you should choose to not join the Kingsglaive then you and your loved ones will be provided for until you are able to support yourselves in this city. If you do join the Glaive then your families will be looked after and, in the event that something should happen to you, they will be medically and financially supported in your absence."

It was like a painful weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Most of them had come here in hopes of scrounging by what living they could make to support those that depended on them, already grateful enough for the chance to move them safely behind the Wall once they had made enough money to make the move. Yet here was the King, telling them to come to Insomnia now and that he would make sure everything was taken care of.

Nyx looked at the King in awe, Libertus in a similar state next to him.

"Now," Regis chuckled warmly, "You all look like you could benefit from a nice, warm bed. Clarus Amicitia, the Guard Captain, will show you the way to the Barracks."

The man smiled once more before turning to leave with a guiding hand resting on both his son's shoulder and the small of his wife's back. As though he had not just offered them the world on a silver platter. As though he had not just saved not only them, but their _families_.

"Sir!" Nyx called out suddenly before he could lose his nerve. The royals turned to him, matching expressions of curiosity being pointed his way.

A look of sadness deepened the shadows of Regis' face when he caught sight of him, further cementing Nyx's belief that he was a good man (no man wanted children fighting for him, though at eleven Nyx was almost an adult by this point), before motioning for him to continue.

Nyx snapped his heels together, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing deeply at the waist. "Thank you!"

A split second later and Libertus was right next to him, shoulders trembling in relief.

"Thank you!"

Regis and Aulea blinked in shock as the crowd of men and women bowed their heads and expressed their gratitude. Next to him Umbra smiled calmly, eyes warm.

-00-

The first thing Nyx did when shown to the room he would be sharing with Libertus was dig through his small bag for the few scraps of paper he had managed to bring as well as a pen that had slipped to the very bottom underneath all of his clothes.

"Tell her to come here as fast as she can!" Libertus bounced on the opposite bed, grin blinding.

"I know, I know," Nyx tried to sound calm but his own smile was threatening to crack his face in half from its size. He wished they had enough money to buy phones, it would be so much faster, but there wasn't anything to be done about it now.

"Tell her- tell her that the Palace is huge! Like, way bigger than we thought, and everything's so green and nice! Even the air smells nicer here!"

"I get it!" Nyx laughed, spirits higher than they had been in years.

"And tell her-!"

Nyx leaned back and shoved at him playfully. "How about you write your own letter instead of telling me how to write mine?"

Libertus brightened even further, practically vibrating with energy now. "You think she'll be able to read it? My letters don't look as nice as yours."

Nyx rolled his eyes, smile refusing to dim even a bit. "They look fine, now stop distracting me!"

Libertus brought his fists close to his chest, doing an odd looking dance as though the excitement he had simply couldn't be contained, before snagging Nyx's bag and borrowing a piece of paper.

"Do you have another pen?" he rummaged through the bag searchingly, uncaring to the now disordered chaos he was creating.

Nyx gave him a deadpan stare as Libertus effectively ruined whatever organization he had been able to keep his bag. "No. You'll just have to wait."

Libertus groaned, flinging himself back onto the mattress dramatically. "Aww man! I hate waiting!"

Nyx snorted, head bowed over his letter home.

She was going to love it here.


	5. Chapter 5: Future Paths

**CecilRedwing: Thanks you so much! I was worried no one liked this story so I appreciate that you took the time out of your day to review! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **-00-**

 **Chapter 5: Future Paths**

 **-00-**

Aulea loved Insomnia. When they had been much, much younger Regis and her had explored every corner they could find of the Citadel and, when they could manage to escape the watchful eye of the Guards, the city. No matter what small crevice they wedged themselves into or what angle they were looking at Insomnia had been beautiful. On sunny days the buildings would glisten while the wildlife and flora burst with color and life. On rainy days the streets would glisten and the smell of freshly cleaned air was like a salve to stressed minds and bodies. In the winter the crisp air would fill the lungs and invigorate the mind while a blanket of pure white stretched as far as the eye could see.

The fall was her favorite. Insomnia was colorful enough on its own, but with the trees shedding their newly colored leaves of orange, red, and yellow it looked like a heavenly paradise. Regardless of how bad her day was, how much her body ached or her heart broke, when she looked out over her home she knew she would be okay.

This had been before the New Wall. Before fear and loss descended upon the people like an unwanted cloud. Before leaving the Wall meant you wouldn't be coming back. The doors had been open to all back then, when things had been truly beautiful, and Aulea had never had to leave the Kingdom to visit the world. All she had to do was go down the street.

Then Niflheim had turned their eyes to the Crystal. War broke out all over again and King Mors had been forced to reduce the Wall as, one by one, their territories were overtaken and attacked. Aulea had been sent out on enough reconnaissance to know the choice had been a necessary one, but the knowledge never did anything to stop the bile that would rise in the back of her throat for the people they left behind.

It was not the first time foreign powers had craved the power the Crystal offered. Out of all the Astrals, Bahamut had long since been considered the most powerful. It was easy to see why something said to contain all of his power would be desired by anyone, whether their intentions were good or bad. What they never seemed to be able to understand is that the Crystal was sentient. It did not matter if you were able to prove your strength, the Crystal would never 'bless' them with the ability to use its magic. It belonged to the Lucis Caelum family and the Lucis Caelum family alone. Or, from Aulea's point of view, _they_ belonged to the Crystal.

Everyone saw the Royal family as blessed and gifted for having Bahamut's favor.

Aulea saw them as cursed.

The Lucis Caelum family was not destined for suffering or self-sacrifice, they were chosen for it. Forced into it. Destiny was a path you were meant to walk based on your choices, but they did not have a choice. Not really. Raised from birth to defend their kingdom was something every King or Queen went through, and they could choose what kind of ruler they would be, but giving their lives to the Crystal was more like slavery than salvation.

She never said that out loud, of course. Not after the first time, when Regis had given her such a sad look she had thought he would break just from the effort of forming the expression.

Once Umbra was born she began to understand why.

She still loved Insomnia. She always would, of course. This was where she was born, where she had met Regis and fallen in love, and where she had her son. It was where she had fought, bled, and built herself into what she was today.

It was also where her husband's life was being drained away before her eyes and where her son was given a power that allowed him to see things she had always prayed to keep him away from. His visions rarely, if ever, showed him good futures.

As a soldier, her love for her country had only grown. As its Queen, she had been surprised by how much anger grew to match it.

"Queen Aulea."

Aulea turned away from the window she had been staring out of, twisting her staff so that it rested against the crook of her elbow. This is why she tried to avoid taking breaks during training, her mind always drifted deeper than she would usually allow it to go.

The Guard standing outside the training hall was sticking her head in.

Aulea smiled, wiping the back of her hand across her face to get rid of the last remains of sweat. "Yes Ethia?"

"King Regis has requested that you join him in his office," Ethia, blank-faced as always, informed her.

Aulea nodded, walking over to her water. Dressed in a black tank top and sweats with her hair up in a messy bun, she wasn't quite the picture of elegance a Queen was expected to be but Regis would have warned her if anyone important was with him.

Which meant, of course, no shoes needed.

As she walked out the door to the training hall she looked up and down the otherwise empty hallway.

"Are you following me today Ethia?" she wondered, sipping her water.

"Both myself and one of the new Glaives will be escorting you for the next few hours My Lady," Ethia saluted and fell into step behind her.

Aulea blinked, looking around again.

Ah, there he is.

Up in the corner of the hallway, tucked away in one of the small outlet windows lining the ceiling, a man dressed in the freshly made Kingsglaive outfits was tucked away, balancing on the balls of his feet with his arms slung across his knees.

It was a pose she was familiar with. The first few months Regis learned to warp he had taken to doing the exact same thing. It was apparently very 'calming'.

"Alright then. It's nice to meet you! What is your name?"

The man startled, nearly falling from his perch. He must be fairly unused to his powers, although to be fair the refugees from Galahad had only been in Insomnia for four months now. It was impressive for them to be this far along in the first place.

"...Mathis," he called back after grabbing the ledge and righting himself. His back straightened. "My name is Mathis Orthis, Queen Aulea."

"Just Aulea is fine," she smiled welcomingly. "Unless the Council is around, at least. They can be rather picky about formalities."

"Of course, Aulea."

She resisted the urge to clap happily. The Crownsguard never took her up on the offer of a first name basis (she blamed Cor) but it looked like the Glaive would be happy to oblige.

"Shall we?" Aulea started walking, politely ignoring Ethia's pointed stare. She would have to mention to Cor not to say anything about the Glaives calling her by name. It would give them the wrong impression and she wanted all of them to feel nothing but welcome.

Once they made it to Regis' office door she waved goodbye to both of them. Mathis curled up a little ways down from the door while Ethia took up place next to it. Maxi, her husband's Guard for the day, bowed her head in greeting. Aulea nodded back and turned her attention to the door. Knocking softly four times she walked in.

Regis looked up from his where he was hunched over his desk, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was in his usual black suit but she could see the edges of his leg brace resting against the desk.

"You're supposed to keep that on whenever you're not sleeping," Aulea scolded, unable to stop the smile forming in response to his once he saw her.

Regis laughed lightly, rising to meet her halfway. "It's just for a moment, the metal chafes a bit when I sit for too long. How was your training?"

"Productive," she returned his embrace, tracing a small kiss lightly along his jaw. Her nose crinkled at the feeling of his beard.

A gentle hand brushed back the loose curls of hair that had fallen out as she trained.

"Mother," Umbra spoke up suddenly from his place in the corner of the room. He was sitting in one of the large reading chairs next to the bookshelves that lined the far wall. A fairly sizable book was opened up over his crossed legs, one hand tracing the edge while the other propped his head up.

Both Aulea and Regis looked over at him curiously. "Good morning sweetie," Aulea smiled. "Did you want to say something?"

Umbra's eyes shifted up. They were a bit wider than usual as he looked her up and down curiously. "...How are you feeling today?" he questioned lightly.

A heaviness settled in the air as the royal pair tensed.

Swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat Aulea fought to keep her peaceful expression and looked down at herself. Disorderly appearance aside she felt completely normal.

"I feel just fine," she flexed her fingers out, wiggling them as though to prove she was in working order. "Why do you ask?"

Umbra hummed thoughtfully. He didn't seem worried, which was something he often had difficulties hiding from them (and oh how Aulea cursed the fact that he ever felt like he had to).

"I think you should go see a doctor," he flipped to the next page with a small yawn, eyes drifting back down to the page as though he was growing bored with the conversation.

Every action said it was nothing to worry about but his words struck a cord of fear in the two. The last time Umbra had told someone to go to see a doctor the young man had been rushed into surgery the moment he had arrived due to the discovery of a blood clot that had been worryingly close to his heart. The young Guardsman had survived, thankfully, but if he had not gone in that very day his chances of survival would have been almost non-existent.

Regis' hand curled around the side of her neck, thumb brushing her jawline. Aulea took a deep breath through her nose, grateful that their son was focused on his book and not his parents struggling to keep a straight face.

"And why do you think that?" she asked, internally proud for the teasing tone she managed to dig up.

Umbra didn't even look up, golden irises trailing along the lines of words in front of him. "Because I want to paint his room but I can't until you two figure it out," he murmured absentmindedly, fingers dipping to turn the page.

The married pair shared a baffled look.

"Who are you talking about sweetheart?" Aulea pushed. It often took at least six questions for Umbra to fully admit to a vision he had seen.

A firm, three patterned knock broke the rising tension like a rock to glass. Aulea felt Regis' pulse race against her neck, matching her own startled jump.

"Come in," Regis called, separating a bit so they could both turn to face the door. Aulea felt her confusion grow as she caught the subtle, sneaking smile on their son's face from the corner of her eye.

The familiar uniform of the Crownsguard appeared as the door swung open.

"Guardsman Nollan!" Umbra perked up rapidly, clapping his book closed and setting it on the small table next to his chair. Hopping off he scurried over to stand next to the tall man.

"Alec," Regis greeted with equal warmth, his hand wrapping around Aulea's waist. She leaned into him, fingers brushing over the sides of his jacket.

Alec smiled down at Umbra before turning to the royals. "My King, My Queen," he bowed. "Pardon the intrusion, I came to get Prince Umbra. He requested to see the Kingsglaive train today."

The corners of Regis' eyes wrinkled in amusement as his wife pursed her lips.

"Oh really," Aulea said dryly, side-eyeing her son. He smiled politely back. "All by yourself?"

Umbra's eyes curved pleasantly. "Of course not Mother, Guardsman Nollan will be with me and I will be making a couple new friends so they will be there too."

Their interest was immediately peaked.

"Friends?" Regis stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I wasn't aware you had any friends."

Umbra's expression flattened (Regis couldn't help the sappy grin appearing on his face, not when his son was the mirror image of the beautiful woman standing next to him). "Father," his tone was as flat as his expression and Regis struggled not to laugh. "I will be _making_ friends. I would much rather be helping you and Mother but since you won't _let me_ ," he stressed, "I have to find other ways to spend my time."

"Oh, you poor thing," Aulea cooed sympathetically. "Politics are so much more fun than playing in the dirt on a sunny day."

"Mother," Umbra very nearly groaned.

They both laughed.

"Alright," Regis conceded, waving the two away. "We won't keep you any longer. It would be good for the Glaive to get used to seeing you around anyway. Thank you for looking after our son Alec."

"Of course," Alec sketched a quick bow, using the position to hide his amused eyes. Umbra frowned up at him, easily catching the look thanks to his small stature. Alec smiled back. "The young Prince should be back by lunchtime."

"We'll see you both then," Aulea nodded. "Have fun Umbra."

"Yes Mother."

Aulea lifted her hand, curling her middle and ring finger down against her palm and leaving the other three stretched out.

Umbra's face softened and he returned the gesture before walking out.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Regis folded his arms and tapped his finger against the fold of his elbow. The barely audible sound of skin hitting fabric was the only sound in the sudden silence that fell upon them.

"Help me finish this up," he motioned towards the papers on his desk suddenly, his voice louder than he had intended it to be. "And then let's stop by the medical wing before lunch."

Aulea bit the inside of her cheek, thoughts racing. "...Alright."

Regis reached out, taking her hand in his. She was still tense but that didn't stop her from tangling their fingers together.

"He didn't seem upset," Regis consoled, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"He sounded almost… teasing," she agreed, some tension falling away.

"Whatever it is," Regis stepped closer, voice soft, "good or bad, we will face it together."

Aulea brought their combined hands close so she could lay a feather-light kiss across their joined fingers.

"Together," she breathed, heart aching in the best kind of way.

-00-

Ravus usually loved going to the market. It was always colorful and had new sights and smells to go with the travelers that would pass through to sell their wares. They were the most fascinating part, he thought. If he was lucky he would be able to find one or two that would be willing to share their stories with him.

Unless, of course, his sister tagged along and got into an argument with one of the vendors.

"...don't understand why you would charge the same for this bouquet when some of the flowers are already wilting," she pointed towards the bundle of Sylleblossoms in question before motioning towards another, her long braid swaying as she did so, "when this one is obviously higher quality!"

Ravus did his best to ignore her, choosing instead to turning his attention to the collection of books being sold at the stall across from her raving. Her hair was going to start dragging in the mud soon if she didn't get it cut. Honestly, he could hardly stand to have it go past his shoulder blades, how could she handle having hair that went to her _knees_ when it was _braided_.

"And why bother with Sylleblossom bouquets anyway?" Pryna continued, not letting the owner get a word in. He was a large, robust man with dark tanned skin and hazel eyes. His expression was disbelieving and befuddled as the little girl in a white sundress lectured him on proper business dealings. "We live in Tenebrae, Sylleblossoms grow _everywhere_ around here. You could just stick your hand out of your window if you needed some so why waste the money?"

"Kid-" The man sighed, clearly exhausted by this point.

"What you _should_ do," Pryna interrupted, nodding her head towards the stall directly to the left of his, "is team up with that lady."

Said lady was making no effort to hide her wide-eyed staring. Her short, light brown hair was tucked up underneath a dark blue bandana, hands and pale face covered in smudges of the clay used to form all of the pots, bowls, and vases lining her stall.

"All you have to do is make up some mixed flower pots to sell! Make them more, uh, Ravus! What's that word mom used for Altissia? You know, from last week?"

He wanted to ignore her. He loved his sister dearly, of course, but he was not blind to her… eccentric nature.

Still, if he did ignore her she would, undoubtedly, turn her pestering towards him.

"Aesthetically pleasing," he answered dully, flicking through the next pile of books. It didn't look like there were very many new choices, but there was a new picture book he had seen that Lunafreya might like.

"That's the one!" she snapped her fingers, turning back to the two vendors with a grin. "You have to make them more aesthetically pleasing! Get some flowers that have colors that go well with Sylleblossoms, for variety you know, and put them all in a pretty pot and you've got yourselves a fortune! If you two combined your stalls you could raise your prices since you're selling two things instead of one, you get a reliable business partner, and a new friend too!"

There was no way for her to know that either of the two adults would make good business partners or friends but Ravus wouldn't be the one to burst that overly enthusiastic bubble.

"If you both just put a little extra stand thingy between your stalls you could sell plants and bouquets on one side, pots and stuff on the other, and in the middle you'd have a nice combi of the two!"

"Combo," Ravus corrected automatically.

"A nice combo of the two!" Pryna grinned victoriously, hands on her hips.

The woman shook her head like she was just coming out of a dream. Ravus could empathize, he too often felt like his sister was the result of a mass hallucination of the mind most of the time.

"Pryna! Ravus!" their father's voice called out over the din of voices around them. Ravus picked out the picture book he had seen, there was what looked like a cartoon witch on the front standing in front of a mountain, and handed over the small portion of his allowance it would cost him.

"Thank you," he told the owner, turning around and waving at his father standing near the far corner of the street to let him know they had heard him.

Now to drag his sister away.

"Pryna," he moved to stand next to her, tapping her shoulder lightly while tucking his new book into the crook of his other arm. "It's time to go."

The short girl huffed, a loose strand of her hair lifting up in response.

"Fine," she bemoaned. Fixing a fierce glare on her face (that looked more like a pout, honestly) she pointed at the two still trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. "Don't forget! You two would work great together, so just do it!"

Ravus rolled his eyes and hooked two of his fingers around the back of the collar to her dress. Tugging gently he started to walk towards where he had seen their dad.

"Do it!" Pryna called loudly, throwing her thin arms into the air to accentuate her cheer.

"You're an embarrassment," Ravus informed her as soon as she whirled around, dislodging his grip so she could walk next to him.

"I'm a matchmaker," she corrected, much calmer now that her speech was done. "Those two have been giving each other the googly eyes for weeks, it's about time we did something about it."

He sighed, heavier this time, through his nose. This was the fifth time (that he knew of) she had stuck her nose into other people's business. All because, in her exact words, "The world could end any day now and all these people will regret not taking the chance when they should have!"

Ravus wasn't sure how or why the world would end in the span of twenty-four hours without anyone even knowing about it (big things like that would have some type of build up, right?) but her meddling usually ended up being helpful instead of hindering so he left it alone.

"There is no 'we' here Pryna," he reminded her. "Don't drag me into your schemes."

"Schemes are for helping yourself," she crossed her arms proudly. "I help guide people to their best path for their sake, not my own."

"And how, exactly, do you know which path is the best for them?" he prodded. "Shouldn't people be allowed to pick their own paths?"

Pryna grumbled under her breath, head tucked down so her chin touched her chest. "...ust lik… mbra…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she chirped, skipping ahead. Her braid swayed as she bounced along and Ravus had the inexplicable urge to tug on it.

He was a good big brother, though, and good big brothers did not pull on their sister's hair.

"Let's just find Dad and go home," he sighed, tugging her to the side before she could run into anyone. "I found a new book, we can read it to Luna before we go to bed."

Pryna cheered happily, tucking herself underneath his arm as they walked.

Ravus shook his head, poorly trying to shove his fondness away and ultimately failing. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he looked around to see if their Dad had moved.

Perhaps coming to the market with Pryna wasn't completely terrible all the time.

-00-

"Maybe we need to focus our magic somewhere else?" Libertus scowled down at the blade in his hands, turning it from side to side. The new uniform fit him like a glove, which had been a whole new experience for him. In Galahd their clothes were always a bit too small, or far too big. The uniform they had been given after they signed up to join the Kingsglaive was made specifically with them in mind. He loved it, and would show off every chance he could get. Nyx shared the feeling, he thought it looked cool too. "I thought for sure it'd be in the knife or something but it's just not working so maybe we need to, I don't know, focus on our 'core'?"

"Not quite," a soft, almost rasping voice answered from behind them before Nyx could so much as open his mouth.

"Holy-!" they shot up, Libertus exclaiming loudly from shock.

Prince Umbra looked at them curiously, hands tucked behind his back. He was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt with a dark black vest thrown over the top.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you," the boy inclined his head towards them apologetically. "I just happened to overhear your conversation and thought I could offer some advice."

"Yeesh," Libertus muttered under his breath. Nyx elbowed him before he could say anything insulting.

"Your Highness," Nyx saluted him, tugging on Libertus to do the same. "My name is Nyx Ulric and this is Libertus Ostium."

"I know." He tilted his head slightly, smiling as though he knew something they didn't. It did nothing to calm Libertus' nerves as he shifted back and forth from his toes to his heels.

"You do?" he swallowed thickly.

"You came in with the others. The ones from Galahd? You arrived here but a short time ago to join the Kingsglaives." The words were clear; concise. As though he had practiced every sound until it was perfected. This was a kid right? The differences between the seven-year-old in front of them and Nyx's nine-year-old sister were so vast it was almost unnerving.

Talking to him felt as intimidating as talking to the King (which was ridiculous if he really thought about it, considering the Prince was a few heads smaller than them), but Nyx at least _knew_ what kind of man the Lucian ruler was. This kid was a stranger, and an odd one at that.

"Would you like for me to tell you a few things to keep in mind when trying to warp or would you prefer to figure it out for yourselves?" Umbra asked them, tone as polite and open as before.

Nyx took it for what it was; an offer for help should they want it.

Libertus took it as an insult to their skill.

"We can figure it out just fine, thanks," he sneered and Nyx desperately tried to stop himself from smacking the other boy across the head. "No offense, your _highness_ , but I'm pretty sure if a five-year-old can figure it out we'll do just fine on our own."

Nyx was sending his prayers to the Gods, wishing he could have at least seen his sister at the gates when she arrived before they got executed for speaking out against a royal. The King would have most likely forgiven Libertus for being, well, Libertus but this was a kid. Nyx had seen enough of his sister's sudden mood changes to know this probably wasn't going to end well.

As it happened, the Gods decided to actually listen for once. Prince Umbra seemed less angry and more amused than anything else. How a kid his age could muster the perfect, subtle eyebrow lift to convey mirth (not laughter or glee, but _mirth._ Nyx hadn't even known what exactly mirth looked like until he saw it in the boy's face) was beyond him but he was not going to question divine mercy.

"I'm seven, actually, but I can see how my size might have given you that impression. I apologize, Glaive Ostium, if I offended you. Warping can be rather… stressful on the body until you adjust to it and I only wanted to spare you the added stress before you were, inevitably, successful."

Libertus stared at him like he had just spouted out a garbled mess of ancient Galahdian. Several, very awkward moments later the tall boy turned to his friend and waved his hand at the Prince as though it would magically translate everything for him.

Nyx took pity on his friend. "He said he's sorry and warping can make people sick at first. He wanted to warn us and help us out before we tried it."

Libertus threw his hands in the air. "Well why couldn't he just say that then?! Your fancy speak is too confusing!"

And now he was shoving his finger in the Prince's face. Fantastic.

Umbra actually cracked a smile. Not that close-mouthed one that you gave to be polite but one with actual teeth showing and crinkles in the corner of your eyes. He looked like the King. "Sorry. I'll be sure to remember that. Is that a no then?"

Seeing as how Libertus had already stuck _both_ of his feet in his mouth Nyx decided it was probably best for him to take control of the conversation now.

"We would be honored, Your Highness," he slapped his hand out across Libertus' chest, as though it could physically stop him from talking.

Libertus' face scrunched up like he had tasted something sour before he shrugged half-heartedly and looked the other way. Almost all of the adults had already figured out how to warp at least a small distance away from their starting points. They were falling behind. "Yeah, whatever. What d'we gotta do?"

Umbra's face flattened out into its original mask of politeness and Nyx tried not to let it unnerve him. "You weren't very far off before, actually. The only thing you had wrong was which core you were focusing on."

Libertus squinted at him but he wasn't tensed up anymore. Nyx frowned, mulling it over.

"We only have one core," Nyx thought out loud. "Or at least, that's what I heard."

"You do," Umbra nodded, hands clasping behind his back. "But the magic you are trying to use right now isn't your own."

"Uck," Libertus rolled his shoulders back, eyes lifting to the sky like the answer would be written there. "I thought you said you wouldn't be talkin' in riddles no more."

"Anymore," Umbra corrected, seemingly without thinking. When Libertus turned to glare at him his eyes shifted away, across the courtyard to an older group of Glaives trying their hand at warping. They were having far more success than Libertus and Nyx.

"Is it the King's core?" Nyx tried, lower hand rising to tug at the ends of his hair as he thought.

"Yes," Umbra smiled, eyes curving at the edges. "Every time you warp you are pulling on my Father's magic, not your own. Your own reserves remain mostly untouched, which will give you another powerful weapon to use in the future."

"Whoa, cool," Libertus gapped as one of the older women tossed her blade into the air and suddenly disappeared. She reappeared where the blade was moments later but failed to fully prepare for her landing, forcing her to hit the ground back first. The other two with her laughed, the taller man reaching down to help her up.

"...That takes a lot of magic," Nyx shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "What if he runs out?"

"He won't," Umbra replied succinctly. "Father's magic comes from the Crystal, and the Crystal could power the whole world for generations if it needed to. A group of people like this is no challenge."

"Does that mean we could share our magic too?" Libertus suddenly piped up looking excited. "Like, if Talis wanted to light a fire or something she could borrow our powers to do it?"

Nyx hadn't thought of it like that. Could anyone share their magic like the King did?

Umbra shifted on the balls of his feet, eyes trailing over them curiously. "...You could, in theory."

Libertus frowned.

"It's possible," Umbra clarified. "You would have to have enormous magic reserves to even attempt it though. Some people have trouble connecting with their own cores, connecting with someone else's, over different distances is much harder. They would have trouble controlling the magic that isn't their own and you would be drained a lot faster, especially if you were both using your magic at the same time. The connection usually cuts off on its own if the link between two people gets too weak to maintain but it could still negatively affect the," he searched for an appropriate word, "giver. Which is why, even though my Father can handle sharing his magic across large groups of people, you shouldn't use it irresponsibly. His personal reserves are large but the more you all use the more he has to pull from the Crystal. Its stressful on the body and it could make him sick if he has to pull too much at once."

"I don't wanna make him sick," Libertus huffed, kicking his foot over the ground.

Nyx agreed.

"We won't be sharing our magic any time soon then," Nyx decided, shoving the negative thoughts away. The King knew what he was doing, and all of this information would be useless anyway if they couldn't figure out how to use it in the first place. "For now let's just focus on warping. We're falling behind everyone else."

"You two actually have a greater advantage over the other Glaives," Umbra piped in again, his voice suddenly a little brighter. "You're young, so your cores aren't fully developed. It will make you more adaptable so your bodies will accept foreign magic faster. It should also help increase your natural reserves and make you stronger individually too."

Libertus' face scrunched up, his brain working to fully process what Umbra had said. Once it did his face lit up. "That's awesome! So even if we fall a little bit behind now we can catch up really fast!"

Umbra smiled back, stepping away so they could try for themselves.

"Don't warp very high off the ground the first few times," he advised. "Until you get used to it you'll be very dizzy and it will be hard to land without hurting yourself."

"Yeah, sure," Libertus nodded, now far more open to the small boy than he had been before. "You gonna stick around?"

Umbra nodded. "I'll be here for a few hours, I wanted to meet all the new Kingsglaives."

"So till lunch then," Libertus rolled his shoulders back. "Alright. Just you wait Princey, I'll have warping down before you leave today!"

Nyx closed his eyes, torn between feeling exasperated at his friend's behavior or happy to see him so motivated and energized. Libertus had not been taking the move to Insomnia well, no matter what he tried to tell Nyx. He missed their home. It was nice to see him get back some of his old self again.

"I'd love to see that," Umbra looked interested. "Father says I will have a Glaive joining the group of Crownsguard that usually protects me. If you two are good enough to learn to warp in a day I'll ask him if it can be the both of you."

Even Nyx gapped at him this time. Guarding a royal was a big deal right? That sounded really important, which would mean even more benefits they could get for Talis once she arrived in a few days.

"Let's get to work," Nyx flicked the knife between his hands, determined.

"Yeah!" Libertus cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

Umbra retreated to the shadows of the trees lining the training area, moving to stand next to the Crownsguard that had been waiting for him.

"Are those the new friends you were talking about?" Alec asked curiously, eyes the boys as they started winding up for a throw.

"They might be," Umbra replied softly, a knowing look in his eyes. "If they manage to warp by lunchtime."

For a moment his eyes seemed to glow brighter, burning like coals in a fire. They dimmed mere seconds later but the smile on his face only grew wider.

Alec considered the Glaive boys more closely. It sounded like he would be working with them closely in the future.

 **-00-**

 **Something adorable this way comes! Noctis is almost here! Just to clear some things up really quick, Nyx and Libertus are actually in Insomnia early. The Glaive wasn't originally formed until Noctis was born but thanks to some 'timely' (hehe) interference they're starting out sooner. Talis is the name of Nyx's sister, since I couldn't find anything about her no matter how hard I researched darn it. Crowe should be showing up soon too. She's awesome, I love her! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked anything or thought anything could be better!**


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

**CecilRedwing: Thank you friend! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Guest01: Ah darn, you're completely right! I'll head back and fix that. Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **-00-**

 **Chapter 6: Choices**

 **-00-**

Umbra finished off his sandwich with a happy hum, picking up his spoon to enjoy the soup it had been paired with. He ignored the itching scratch across his cheek the same way he was ignoring the two pairs of eyes drilling into his head across the dining table.

They were waiting him out, that much was clear. The question was, were they waiting for him to say something about their little trip to the medical wing or were they wanting an explanation for why he showed up covered in dirt, bruises, and scrapes. Either option was a valid one at this point. Still, if they were waiting for him to be the one to break they were in for a very, very long stalemate. As an immortal conduit for space and time he had plenty of experience in 'waiting things out'.

The bowl was a little less than half full. Lifting his head he made sure to make eye contact with both of them. Wrapping his hands around the sides of the bowl he lifted it up to his lips and, without blinking, drained the last of the soup with two large gulps.

"Ah," he sighed, setting it aside and wiping his mouth with the napkin spread across his lap. "Thank you for the food. May I be excused?"

His parents shared a look.

Regis smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges. Aulea pursed her lips for a moment before sighing.

"Before you leave," she motioned for him to stay seated, "your Father and I wanted to tell you something."

"Hm?" Umbra tilted his head, the very picture of innocence.

Regis grinned in the face of Aulea's unamused stare. "After you left we both went down to the medical wing. It was a small checkup and I seemed in perfect health. Except for the fact that I am pregnant."

Umbra positively lit up, his blinding smile showing off his teeth for all the world to see. It took both of his parents aback for a moment, neither of them used to seeing him be so expressive. "Mother that's wonderful! This means I will be a big brother right?"

Aulea had to look away. She knew she was weak to her son, if she did not want to falter then she could not look him in the eye.

"That's exactly right son!" Regis cheered along with him, not even bothering to try to remain stern. "You will make an excellent older brother, I am sure of it!"

Neither of them noticed Umbra's hands twitch underneath the table.

"Regis," Aulea scolded, exasperated.

"Yes dear?" he glanced at her. She tapped her fingers along the table, staring at him pointedly. "Ah yes! I almost forgot. Son, we wanted to ask you something about earlier."

"Of course Father," Umbra settled back, waiting patiently.

'What a little brat,' Aulea thought fondly. Everyone around the Citadel was always telling her how mature and well behaved their son was. She wondered how many little pranks he has gotten away with without anyone ever realizing.

Regis, not one to dance around problems he thought needed to be addressed, went for the blunt route. "Umbra, did you know your mother was going to have a baby?"

The boy's eyes crinkled around the edges, matching the exact cheerful expression on his father's face.

"Astrals," Aulea delicately ran her hand over her face. "The two of you are horrible. Umbra, sweetheart, why didn't you just say that?"

It would have certainly saved them the crushing worry he had instilled in them by being so cryptic.

"Sorry mother, but I thought you should learn it for yourself. I didn't want to change anything."

He certainly didn't look sorry. He looked more like an imp, in her opinion.

Aulea sighed again, heavier, when the two boys in her life began snickering. Still, she supposed she couldn't begrudge him for being careful. She wasn't naive enough to claim any in-depth knowledge of how her son's powers worked (though she had certainly tried to learn) so she would trust that he would make the right decisions but did he have to be so… so… honestly, she couldn't even place the proper word on it. Sneaky? Manipulative? Cryptic? Perhaps all three of those and more.

"Umbra," Regis' laughter tapered off, leaving a fond smile in its wake. "I truly appreciate you looking out for us but next time try not to hide too much alright? We worry the most about the things you don't say, make sure to keep that in mind son."

Umbra looked down for a moment, thinking it over, before nodding. "Alright Father. I'll let you know if its good or bad at least."

"Please do," Regis replied happily, finishing off his own meal in two bites. "Now then, are you planning on letting us know what you've been up to today?"

Umbra smiled, lips closed but eyes bright. "Nothing bad."

"Alright, I think I'm done with the two of you for one day," Aulea stood, wiping off her hands and tucking all of the plates together to be gathered later. "Umbra, make sure to wash off those scrapes in the bathroom. They don't need to be bandaged, open air should help them heal faster as they are right now but don't pick at them okay?"

"Yes Mother." Umbra hopped out of his own chair and came around the table to give them a hug. "Will you both be at dinner tonight?"

She brushed her hand through his hair, feeling for any hidden bumps as they hugged. "I should be able to, as long as my meetings don't run too long. Regis?"

The king hummed, wiping off any crumbs that might have hidden away in his beard. "I don't think I'll make it tonight, but tomorrow I should be able too. So long as the weather is nice would the two of you like to eat on the balcony tomorrow?"

"Yes," Umbra agreed quickly. "I love the balcony."

"We'll do that then," Aulea nodded. "I'll see you two later. Stay safe, the both of you."

Regis stood to give them both a kiss on the forehead before they parted ways. As she left to go get ready for the rest of her day Aulea brushed a hand softly over her stomach.

She loved her family.

-00-

Guarding the young Prince, Nyx soon found out, involved a lot of wandering around. Umbra Lucis Caelum would spend his days walking around the Citadel, from the boundary walls to the very top of the tallest tower, seemingly without any rhyme or reason. One moment he would be going to gardens and the next he would tilt his head, hum to himself, and then turn the opposite direction. Half the time Nyx wouldn't even know where the new destination was supposed to be because the exact same thing could happen three times in the span of an hour. With how often the boy seemed to not know where he was going Nyx would have assumed he would be late for everything yet he always somehow managed to show up to everything at the exact moment he needed to. Even when the royal tutor was late Umbra would amble around the library an extra lap and walk out the door at the exact time the elderly man would pass by so they could walk to the study together.

The royal family was amazing.

Nyx typically stuck to the overhangs in the ceiling or the trees if they were outside. It was liberating to be able to go practically anywhere after living a life where walking out the front door was a dangerous activity. Plus it helped him train while he was on duty. The thrum of the King's magic in his blood was exhilarating.

The Crownsguard that was also assigned to the Prince was usually just a few paces behind the boy. So far Nyx had only officially met one of the handful of Guards assigned to the Prince's watch but he liked this one a lot. Alec Nollan was a laid back, kind man who didn't ask any of the unwanted questions some of the other Guards did.

At the moment Nyx was flitting between the high window ledges lining the far eastern hallway. They were on the second floor, just above the gardens. He hoped that was where they were headed. Galahd didn't have a lot of flowers, or trees really. The gardens were like a mystical land you could only find in storybooks.

The Prince suddenly stopped walking. Nyx crouched, elbows resting on his knees. Maybe not the gardens then.

Prince Umbra was looking out the window, his gaze riveted on something down below. When he didn't move for several long moments Nyx flipped down to the ground and approached him from the side opposite of Alec.

Glancing down into the gardens he didn't see anything that seemed out of the ordinary, although Queen Aulea was sitting on one of the many benches lining the paths. She was waving Matthis (Nyx liked him, he was always kind to Libertus whenever they got into too much trouble on the trip to Insomnia) away. It was a bit hard to see her clearly from how far away they were but the roundness of her stomach was easy to notice as she rested her hand over it.

Nyx glanced down at the young royal next to him, whose face was its usual impassive stone.

"Is something wrong Prince Umbra?" he questioned, stepping back respectfully when the boy turned to face him.

Umbra stared at him searchingly, though for what Nyx couldn't guess. "Nothing," he eventually responded, blinking away the blankness in his gaze and changing it to something warmer. "I was just wondering if my Mother was tired. I think I'll stop by the kitchens to get her something cool to drink."

"That would be kind of you," Nyx replied, unable to shake away the feeling that something wasn't quite right. "You have yet to drink anything after this morning's training session, perhaps you could get something for yourself as well."

The feeling of wrongness dissipated when Umbra pursed his lips, eyes narrowing into an uncanny representation of the Queen's suspicious glare.

"I didn't realize you were watching me so closely," his words were careful, as always, but with a measure of dryness behind them that had Nyx holding back a smirk.

"That is what I was hired to do Your Highness."

Umbra hummed. "I suppose it is. Then we will both get something to drink, and I will ask the cooks for a snack for the three of us as well."

Nyx shifted on the balls of his feet. Was it okay to eat with the royal family? He was on the clock too…

Alec stepped forwards to join the conversation, eyes thoughtful. "I believe I smelled freshly made cookies earlier today Prince Umbra, I'm sure they would be ready by now."

Umbra very nearly rolled his eyes. "I'll grab a few of those and an apple for you Guardsman Nollan. You will be eating enough sweets after dinner tonight, I would hate for your sister to be upset if you've lost your appetite before then."

Alec looked vastly more interested. "She's making dessert?"

Umbra studiously looked away. "I've never met her, I don't know how you expect me to know. Let's go get those drinks before Mother stops resting."

-00-

"Luna, stop- would you just- Pryna! Stop standing around and actually help me!"

Pryna snickered, leaning back even further against the tree behind her. Ravus was struggling to keep Luna from jumping, once again, into the large mud puddle that was resting a few feet away. The small girl was already covered in generous amounts of dirt and grime, only small parts of her hair showing her natural white-blonde color.

Ravus, the only one actually trying to be a responsible older sibling, was in no better state. He had his arms wrapped around Luna's waist, getting his entire torso smothered in mud, while his face had several handprints from where Luna kept shoving him away to escape. The mud was making it difficult for him to hold on to her so she kept slipping down and he had to keep trying to bounce her up only for her to wiggle more aggressively when she felt the slack.

"Lunafreya!"

Pryna cackled at the high pitched tone of her brother's voice. "You've almost got her Ravus, don't give up!"

"Pryna, when I get over there I swear -" he was interrupted by yet another fist full of mud, courtesy of Luna. Pryna nearly had tears in her eyes from the absolutely disgusted expression on Ravus' face.

"Noctis will be born soon," Umbra's voice informed her as she encouraged Luna to grab the older boy's hair too.

"And Aulea?" she pushed, not letting her frustration show. They had this argument several times before.

Aulea Lucis Caelum was going to die a handful of days after the birth of her son. Her body was naturally weak in regards to that, added to the fact that her son had far more magic in him than her own reserves could ever hope to match it was easy to see why her body could not keep up. Her body couldn't heal in the time it was given, but if she was given enough time she would be able to heal naturally.

"Pryna…" his voice was subdued.

"We could save her. We could give her the time she needs to get better." Pryna jumped out of the way when Ravus stumbled towards her, just out of reach of Luna's grabby hands.

"There are consequences to that-."

"But we can handle those! You want to save her too don't you?"

Umbra was silent for a long time. Long enough that Sylva had come out to scold her children and usher them all in for a bath. It wasn't until Pryna's whole head was covered in bubbles and the smell of Sylleblossoms rose from the water she was submerged in that he finally responded.

"This is not a choice we can make Pryna."

Pryna wiggled her toes angrily as she scrubbed more shampoo into Luna's hair. The smaller girl was popping the bubbles in the water, oblivious to her sister's frustrations.

"We could. We have the power to make that choice."

She couldn't hear his sigh, but she knew him well enough to know that it was a heavy one.

"It's not a choice we should make."

"Then who will!"

Luna looked back at her when she tensed and Pryna responded with a grin while poking the little girl's nose. Luna giggled.

"You said that when we come back I can do whatever I wanted to as long as you didn't say no. Well, you haven't said no yet."

"I'm about to."

"But you haven't."

"Close your eyes little Luna," Pryna instructed, waiting to pour water over her sister's hair to wash out all of the shampoo.

"...I just want everyone to be happy." Her heart ached as Luna giggled under the wave of water poured from the bucket in Pryna's hands.

"I know," Umbra's voice was soothing. "And that isn't a bad thing. It's a very good thing, even, but there is a difference between helping people to be happy and trying to force them to be."

Pryna ran her hands through Luna's wet hair, softly untangling the knots. "I don't want Aulea to die."

"...Neither do I." There was another long pause. Pryna finished washing off all of the dirt on the two of them and helped Luna dry off.

"I'll deal with this Pryna," Umbra informed her as Sylva peeked in to check on them. She could hear Ravus complaining about what had happened to their father down the hall. "Focus on what you can do where you are and leave the Caelum family to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to sleep Pryna. We have mortal bodies right now, the rest will make you feel better."

She pushed a few more times but he refused to answer her anymore. When Luna shyly pushed open her door at midnight, scared by the summer storm outside Pryna grabbed her hand and together they walked to Ravus' room. He jerked awake, startled, and gave them a narrowed eye stare before pulling his blankets back so they could wiggle in with him. When they drifted to sleep Pryna took their hands in hers.

Two hours later she fell asleep.

-00-

"You're rather energetic today, aren't you?" Aulea murmured, placing her hand over the spot the most recent kick had come from. There were only a few short months left until they could welcome this new little life into the world and... she wasn't sure what kind of world they were going to be born into. Umbra had not shown any signs of things going poorly, but there were certainly moments where something had seemed off when she spoke to him. The first time he had felt the baby kick her stomach stuck with her clearly. He had looked awed and happy... and sad. So very, very sad. She wasn't sure if she wanted to think about that.

"Aulea?"

Matthis had dropped down from his perch to check on her when she had suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She waved away his concern with a warm smile. "I'm okay Matthis, the little one is just feeling a little rambunctious today."

"Perhaps we should take a rest," Ethia recommended, motioning to the empty meeting room they were about to pass.

"Oh, no, I'm fine really-"

"Mother?"

The three looked up as Umbra turned the corner ahead of them, his own guards trailing behind. There was a sizeable book tucked under his arm and a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Umbra," she greeted happily, reaching out to pull him into a hug once he was close enough. He getting so tall, now reaching well past her waist. Clearly he was going to be getting his father's height. "What are you doing wandering around? Don't you have lessons right now?"

"I have self-study today," he lifted the book a bit to show her after returning the hug. "I was looking for a quiet place to read. Where are you going Mother?"

Aulea glanced at Alec from the corner of her eye. The man nodded, showing that her son was telling the truth, but he seemed amused too which most likely meant that her son had asked (or, more likely, politely demanded) that today be a self-study day.

"I just finished with a meeting with Cerick," she turned back to her son with a raised eyebrow.

"He's on the Council for the merchants right?" Umbra clarified. "If you're done with your meeting do you want to read with me? Guardsman Nollan brought snacks."

Alec rolled his eyes as the Prince threw him under the bus. He was carrying the snacks that the Prince himself had gone to pick up.

Aulea huffed out a small, amused breath. "Well, if he brought snacks all this way I suppose I can spare some time."

Umbra smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the meeting room Ethia had pointed out before. Once they were settled at the long table with the snacks spread out before them (he really was eating too many cookies lately, she would have to talk with the chefs later) Ethia and Alec stood at the far end of the room next to the door while the two Glaives jumped up along the ceiling arches.

"Is that the other friend you've been mentioning?" Aulea wondered. The boy was much taller than the one she had met before. "There's Nyx and that one is… Libertos?"

"Libertus," Umbra corrected, snagging a cookie and nibbling on it.

Aulea frowned a bit. "They're a bit young for Glaives," she mumbled.

"They're older than me," Umbra looked at her.

"I wasn't aware you were a Glaive," Aulea lifted her water for a sip.

Umbra hummed, glancing to the side. His usual expression when he was hiding something.

"They're younger than most of the Glaive, but they'll be stronger than most of them too," he finally informed her, flipping his book open and pushing it on the table so that it rested between them.

"Oh will they?" Aulea glanced back towards where the young Glaive boy was resting. He was tense and fidgety. She could just barely make out the bright red of his ears from where she was sitting.

"They will," Umbra said matter-of-factly.

Aulea tucked that bit of information away for later thought, turning her attention towards the book her son had brought with him.

"Altissia huh?" she smiled at the beautifully drawn pictures. "How much do you already know?"

"We've only just started learning about it but I know it is supposed to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world."

"It really is," Aulea sighed nostalgically. "I know you've never been outside of the city before Umbra but before you were born people traveled back and froth from Insomnia to all the other lands every day. Altissia was one of our strongest allies so we got to visit them all the time." She brushed her finger over the painted archways of the city lightly. "Once your sibling is born perhaps we can think about going to visit again. It would be too big a loss for the only memory of it in your mind to be a picture in a book."

Umbra kept his face impassive, eyes flitting over her face.

"...I would like that."

-00-

A month before the baby was supposed to be born things started to go wrong.

Aulea's morning sickness was no longer contained to just the early hours. She felt sick and nauseous all the time, barely able to keep down water let alone food. She often felt feverish and weak. She was placed on strict bed rest in the medical wing so that the doctors would have immediate access to her in case anything were to happen.

Normally she would hate being confined to a singular space, not even allowed to walk on her own. The constant feverish state of her body, however, made it difficult for her to grasp time accurately and more often than not she would find several hours had passed without her knowledge.

Regis visited her when he could. Sometimes she would wake up to find him asleep beside her, her hand held carefully in his. Other times she would blink back to awareness to hear him reading to her or telling her about his day. There were a handful of times where she seemed awake and Regis would talk with her for a long while only for the memory of that time to escape her the next time he visited.

She did notice that he was growing more and more haggard in appearance. He was trying to hide it from her but there was no hiding the deepening lines around his face or the dark shadows under his eyes.

Ethia kept her company the most. The poor girl looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days but no matter how many times Aulea tried to tell her to switch with someone the Guard stayed resolutely at her bedside. Sometimes there would be others. Matthis was always hanging about the windows, ever watchful. A handful of trinkets and well-wisher cards appeared at her bedside table.

She had yet to see Umbra. Or, at least, she didn't remember seeing Umbra. During her moments of coherency she wondered if he had known this would happen. Her heart throbbed, breaking with the thought of him knowing she would be hurt by this and having no way to stop it. She didn't blame him for not visiting if that were the case. She only hoped he wasn't alone since she could not go to him. His birthday was soon, she would have to ask Regis the exact date to make sure she didn't miss it. She would try to preserve her strenght so they could have at least a small celebration together.

"Mother."

Aulea groaned, her consciousness drifting back like molasses.

"Mother, wake up."

Something was tugging insistently on the sleeve of her gown but her eyes were too heavy to even think about opening them. The feverish warmth from earlier was still there and she knew that if she moved even a millimeter from where she lay then her entire body would erupt into a long bout of painful soreness. Even now she felt hollow and weak, the only point of strength being the occasional shifts and movements in her stomach as her little one got comfortable.

"Mother. Please."

The voice was strained now, an undercurrent of… of something that wasn't supposed to be there. Alarm bells started blaring in the back of her mind.

Fighting back the pure exhaustion that threatened to pull her back under she struggled to claw her way to wakefulness. After a moment of fighting against her own body she managed to crack her eyes open, blinking rapidly against the feeling of her eyelids sticking together roughly.

Umbra looked down at her from where he had climbed onto the bed, leaning over from his place at her side. He was too big to be crawling into this very much one person sized bed but the wideness of his eyes and the darkness of the circles surrounding them made her care very little about the tight fit.

She didn't have time to be exhausted right now. Not when her baby was looking at her like that.

"Hey," she whispered, the sound catching against her throat like sandpaper. Lifting the hand closest to him she cupped the side of his face. "I'm awake Dearheart. What's the matter?"

And oh, how it hurt to talk. Like the inside of her throat was sunburnt horribly and even the gentle brush of her own breathing threatened to tear into it like a knife. The relived twist of Umbra's lips as he leaned into the touch made it worth it.

"Mother," Umbra put his small (so very small) hand over her own, the chill of his skin easing the feverish heat of her own. "I need to talk with you."

Aulea glanced towards the windows. It was pitch black and Regis had left her late into the night. Either she had only been asleep for a very short while or it was early enough in the morning for the sun to be sleeping.

"Is someone going to be hurt?" she asked right away. There wasn't much she could do in her state if someone needed them but she would never fault him for coming to her for help. Not when that was exactly what she always encouraged him to do.

"I-" Umbra cut himself short and Aulea felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes flickered down and away, brow furrowed. "...Yes," he said carefully, fingers curling around her palm and gripping tight, "But not for a little while longer. Not in a way you can help."

"Okay," she soothed, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

Umbra sighed shakily, his eyes shutting.

"Mother," he started again, the rasp in his voice heavier than she had ever heard it before. "I…"

Her heart was racing. She wanted to pull away before he could notice, but he was holding her hand like a lifeline and she refused to take that from him. Besides, no matter how hard she had always tried to hide it, he always seemed to know when she was afraid.

"Umbra," she called, louder than the whispers they had been trading. "Take your time. You have time sweetheart, I promise. Calm down first and then you can tell me."

Umbra snorted, a soft, bitter laugh escaping before he could stop it. Slowly, as though moving too fast would ruin something, he took a long, deep breath. As he exhaled he let go of her hand, gently moving it so that it rested across her swollen stomach. Shifting backward he managed to sit cross-legged next to her. Aulea, not wanting to knock him over, forced herself to scoot back and up a bit. Umbra leapt forward, startled, to help adjust her pillows.

Aulea would have laughed if it weren't for the amount of pure exertion it had taken for her to sit up (she loved her son and her soon to be born child but she absolutely loathed being pregnant). He was hovering, hands outstretched as though he could catch her if she slipped. As if she wouldn't crush him under her weight if he tried.

"I'm fine," she huffed out, sweat beading her forehead. The arch his eyebrow made was Regis, through and through, and she had to smile. "Really, I am. This little one is just a bit heavier than I was expecting."

She didn't see anything wrong with her words but that didn't stop her from regretting them when a dark look crossed over his face.

"Mother," he looked down at his hands, slowly drawing them into his lap. With a small nod to himself he straightened his spine, rolling his shoulders back and lifting his chin so he could look her in the eye.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, goosebumps racing across her skin as she shivered. Something was wrong.

This was not her son.

He still looked like her son. His feathered black hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places here and there. His eyes were still narrow and the small spattering of freckles he had gotten from her side of the family were dancing across the bridge of his pointed nose. With ears just a little too big for his head (she always reassured him that he would grow into them) and a rounded face that was steadily growing slimmer with age he certainly looked like her little boy. But his eyes…

Those were not her son's eyes.

They were old. Aged in a way she couldn't explain and very, very cold. As though they had been frozen over, distorting everything that could be hidden underneath.

"I am going to tell you a story," he said in a voice that did not belong to him. It was still the soft, high-pitched rasp she was used to hearing but there was an almost imperceptible layer to it. A deeper, older voice that reverberated all the way down to her bones.

"As of today there are six known Astral Gods," Umbra lifted his hand, small trails of golden particles trailing from the edges of his fingers like the sand of an hourglass. Slowly they began to form shapes not completely dissimilar to people and small enough to fit into the palm of Aulea's hand if she could manage to unfreeze her bones and reach out.

The first was a man in a billowing cloak with a beard so long it would have dragged along the ground at his feet if he were not hovering in the air. A long, gnarled staff was clasped between his hands.

"Ramuh, the Fulgarian. He sleeps in the heavens, keeping watch over the land below. He swore to Bahamut that he would aid in the fight against the Starscourge in whatever way he could and now rests to build his power so that it might one day be used to save Eos."

Umbra twisted his index finger up, a trail of gold rising to create what looked like a woman with the tail of a fish instead of legs. Her hair was braided down past the middle of her back like a waterfall. She held a longbow in her hands, drawn back with powerful muscles and sharp angles.

"Leviathan, the Hydraean. She sleeps at the bottom of the ocean, bitter and resentful. She blames humanity for the War of the Astrals, ever prideful and stubborn, and blames them for the losses she suffered."

It was hard to look away. The figures were enchanting and Aulea was only able to glance at Umbra, whose entire focus was on the creations he was forming, before the next one was made and drawing her attention to them once more. This time it was a muscular man who looked like he had been carved from stone. He was hunched over under the weight of an enormous rock, feet planted firmly. Unfaltering.

"Titan, the Archaean. When the meteor fell he knew that if it hit our Star it would destroy everything. The others argued about how to stop it, the cost it would demand, and while they were focused on what might be he walked to where it would land and caught it. Now he stands, never moving, paying the price for saving the planet. He must watch, unable to aid the others even if he desperately wanted to."

A much smaller woman twirled up out of thin air like a dancer. She was stunning with graceful features and long flowing hair that started as a braid at the front of her bangs before curling, long and elegant, like a ribbon behind her. She had her arms crossed in front of her, a pair of razor-thin daggers held in each hand.

"Shiva, the Glacian. Long ago she… disliked humanity. They could be cruel and selfish, uncaring about the lives they ruined around them. Then she was shown the beauty those small mortals could offer, the kindness and hope, and her heart warmed. Now she is devoted to them, waiting for the day where she will be needed to save them."

A man appeared in front of the miniature Shiva, wrapping his arms around her and gazing down at her with reverent love. He had long, slow curving horns resting on his head and hooves instead of feet. His lower half was covered in fur, the upper half a man's bare torso. Held between his hands and resting protectively against Shiva's back was a long blade that curved like a hook at the end.

"Ifrit, the Infernian. There was a time where his love for humanity came second to none. He was the one to show Shiva their potential. Their love. He would have defended them with his life, even against the Gods, but the more you love something the more it hurts when it betrays you."

Umbra flicked his forefinger and thumb together. Ifrit crumbled away and the once peaceful expression on Shiva's face turned mournful. Then, rising behind all of them was a dragon. It stood tall, looking almost like a mortal man would, but with wings that stretched around the remaining Astrals and a scaled tail curling behind him. He wore armor, thick and heavy, with at least a dozen blades surrounding him and the others protectively.

"Bahamut, the Draconian. While the others hibernated, building their power after the war, Bahamut remained awake. He leant his power to the humans, two humans in particular, in order to prepare for the future battle against the Starscourge. In order to do this he entrapped himself into the Crystal, unable to leave without the help of someone in the mortal realm even though no mortal has the capacity to summon him without destroying themselves. Not yet."

Aulea looked them over, the golden shine reflecting in her wide eyes.

"Before the Scourge, before the Astral War," Umbra continued, irises a molten gold, "there were more."

There was a flurry of movement and all of the sudden there was a large group of figures hovering between them. An armored man with a greatsword riding a formidable looking horse, and gorgeous woman with hair like fire and feathered wings that reached for the sky, a giant of a man who wielded a hammer at least five times bigger than himself, and more. Aulea didn't have the chance to see them all before Umbra brushed his hand over them, smoothing them out like sand in a bowl. The six remained standing.

"When Eos lived without the threat of the Scourge, Astrals could roam around freely. Even in their true forms. After the Scourge started to drain the life out of the Star their freedom became too much of a risk. Each Astral holds tremendous power, power that radiates in the air around them. As Eos weakened around them it became unable to sustain their magic and the Astrals began to realize that their own existence was threatening their home. When the Astral War happened many of them… faded. None of them remained in the mortal plain, too afraid to shatter the careful balance that was still in place. Out of the many Astrals that once protected this Star only nine remain," his voice was somber.

"Nine?" Aulea managed to speak past the ever growing lump in her throat. Her mind was racing, desperately trying to piece together what was happening but it was like whenever the pieces tried to fit together some part of her mind, the part that so desperately did not want to believe, was keeping them from fitting..

Umbra hummed in acknowledgment, reaching out once more. "There are the six known Astrals. Then there is Carbuncle, the protector of the dreamscape." A small fox-like creature appeared, much smaller than the others, with a horn sticking out of the middle of its head. Next to it a woman rose, a dress made of leaves and what appeared to be water wrapped around her like a second skin. She was on her side, curled up as though asleep. "The first and oldest Astral, though her sleep is so deep it is unlikely she will ever wake again. You would know her by the name Etro."

She recognized the Carbuncle from fairytales. A story parents told their children to inspire good dreams and a fitful sleep. She had never imagined it might be real, let alone an Astral. And Etro . The rumored Goddess who had created humanity, making them in the image of the Astrals. The creator of life itself.

Umbra did not give her much time to think. The final figure rose. A large, intimidating wolf with intricate, weaving marks traveling across its fur. Its teeth were bared, facing towards an unknown threat.

Aulea almost missed the frown Umbra sent it before his expression flattened out.

"...And Fenrir, Astral of time and space. The Observer."

He pulled his hand back suddenly and all of the figures except the wolf fell away, floating back to Umbra and disappearing. Aulea nearly jumped out of her skin when he reached out to grab her hands. Turning them so that both of her palms were together and facing up he motioned with his index finger and moved the wolf to settle in the palm of her hands. It was so light she would not have even known it was there if she hadn't been looking right at it.

"This," Umbra's voice softened, "is me."

Aulea breathed out shakily through her nose.

"The nine of us could have purified the Scourge, but if we did so we would have ended up destroying the very world we were trying to save. Eos would shatter under the weight of our power, taking every living thing, Mortal and Astral, with it. Leaving the Scourge alone was also an unacceptable fate. In order to combat it we came up with a plan. We needed a conduit for our powers, something that could aim our magic directly at the Scourge and that could bare the burden that our wounded Star could not. A mortal conduit, who could enter the Spiritual Plain where only the dead can reach." Umbra closed his eyes for a moment, the flickering golden light reflecting off his skin in waves. With a twist of his wrist a man appeared. An uncomfortably familiar man.

Regis.

"No mortal had the capacity to wield our magic without dying before the Scourge could be purified," Umbra's eyelids rose halfway, the molten gold iris burning bright as he gazed over his creations with a solemn stare. "Not back then, and not now. Not yet. So Bahamut came up with a plan. While the others went into a deep hybernation, biding their time and building their strength he would contain himself and all of his power into a separate space. I made him a pocket dimension where he could exist freely, the space containing all of his built up magic, while still maintaining his connection with the mortals he had chosen to wield his power. Over generations he would give them his magic, their ability to adapt to his level of strength growing with every new life added to the family line. One day, one would be born that could hold all of his power as well as that of their forefathers. This one person, the Chosen One, would fight against the Scourge. With all of the Astrals there to support them they would purify the world, sacrificing themselves to bring back the Dawn."

Umbra smoothed his hand out, disintegrating all of the figures and rolling the lost particles into a ball.

"Unfortunately, none of this could be done without great sacrifice. With how long it would take to create a mortal with the ability to possess an Astrals full strength the Scourge would undoubtedly take root deep within the Star. Even if it should be dispelled forever the scarring will remain. The battle will be fierce and long. The mortals…" Umbra paused, fingers twitching. "The mortals would be almost completely eradicated. They have no weapons against the Scourge and they would be left defenseless. More than half of the population would be gone and the remains of the world after the battle would make survival ever more difficult. The Astrals would never be able to return, and would eventually fade away like the rest. Our Star would live, but barely."

She couldn't breathe. This was all too much, too unbelievable. It couldn't be right . Her thoughts were beginning to buzz, blurring together into a confusing jumble.

"This outcome," Umbra had still not met her eyes, keeping his eyes riveted downwards as all the golden strands faded back towards him and the room was left much, much darker, "was not the only one. There were other ways, potentially better ones, but most of the Astrals refused to search for one. Any other way would be riskier. More dangerous. The outcome could end up being even worse if things went wrong. Statistically, this was the most successful ending we could hope for."

Aulea swallowed, choking out a wet sounding cough when she couldn't work past the rock in her throat.

" Why?" she hissed out, not even sure which part she was wanting the answer to. Why did the Scourge exist? Why didn't the Astrals get rid of it the very first time it started causing problems, when the world was stronger? Why tell her all of this now? Perhaps most importantly, why was he here?

Umbra looked at her now, with those frozen eyes, and seemed to pick up on the last one.

"I am here," he said slowly, with his shoulders back and head held high (something wasn't right about that, she knew , but there was too much going on for her to place exactly what), "because I, and a very select few of others, believe that another way is worth the risk. That humanity is worth saving as much as we possibly can. I have implanted myself into your family so that I could have better access to the Chosen King. To change his fate as well as the rest of this world's."

His eyes flickered down to her stomach, telling her all she needed to know.

Oh Gods. She had known. She had always known, ever since Umbra was first born, that if she ever had another child they would be the one. That the child, her baby, would have the entire world placed upon their shoulders and be expected to walk tall regardless of the weight. To hear it, all of her fears laid out in the open like they were nothing, and added to the fact that the Lucis Caelum family had been used as… as cattle , born and bred to be better and stronger, was making her physically ill.

Memories of Umbra smiling up at her proudly after a productive training session flashed in her mind. How he would reach for her hand when they walked next to each other, or leaned into her touch when she hugged him. How he had laughed alongside Regis as they joked around at meals. How he would sometimes sneak into their bed, whispering about the images he had seen with large, sad eyes. The warmth of his body, proof of him being alive, when both her and Regis' needed that extra stability after a nightmare of their own.

"Did you-," she breathed, half sobbing. "Did you even consider us family? Did you become our son just to fulfill your own goals, not caring about our place in your life or how we would feel about- about any of this! Was all of this just-!"

Umbra's fingers twitched towards her but remained in his lap. "I was created to watch over Time," his voice was firm but soft. "I can control it, should I wish to, but at a cost. Magic always has a cost, even if it does not readily look like it at the time. Outside of the other Astrals I have never had a family before, and while I have donned the guise of a mortal before it was only ever as a friend or advisor. I consider the other Astrals similar to what you humans think of as siblings, but I have never had parents before. I have never had a mother. Every experience I have had with you, the both of you, was the first time I have ever experienced such a thing. It is true that I used you and… King Regis for my own ends. While those ends are for the sake of humanity it does not change the fact that you were used like tools. For that I apologize, but I also wanted to offer my gratitude."

The corners of his eyes twitched, shattering the ice over them for just a moment. A split second, but it was all that it took. For that small moment he wasn't an all-powerful, immortal being. He was her little boy. Her poor baby boy who just wanted to save the world from the cruel hand fate had dealt it.

"I care about the two of you more than you can likely ever know," Umbra's voice drifted, as though it were a difficult thing to admit. "I avoid humans, but not because I do not like them or simply disregard their importance as the others do. You all have such fleeting lives, but you live them with meaning and purpose. You live, laugh, love, hate, suffer, and heal in such magnitude that I find it fascinating to watch. It draws me to humans, it always has, and I grow attached easily. It is... difficult to see you all fade away, knowing I will never see that particular light again. Now, with the two of you I am reminded." Umbra smiled suddenly, the bittersweet twist of his lips making his face crinkle around the eyes, and Aulea's heart leapt to her throat. "The love you have for each other and the unconditional love you have shown me remind me all over again why humans are so very precious. I am sure you were wondering why I was telling you all of this, when it would have been simpler to keep my silence until your son was born. I owe you a great deal and in an attempt to return the kindness you have offered me I am afraid I only have one thing I can give back."

He reached out, broadcasting his movements and giving her time to pull away. She kept her hand limp when he curled his small fingers around her palm once more.

"This is a poor gift," he murmured, head tilted down now so that his hair covered his eyes. It was an almost startling difference from the strength and power he had shown before. "You may even think of it as a curse in a way, but you deserve to have this, at the very least, as your own."

Her mind was blank now. Perhaps as a defensive measure, to prevent herself from collapsing on the inside. Her heart still thrummed at a pace that couldn't possibly be healthy and the goosebumps on her flesh had not gone away, but her mind held no thoughts. It took in the information, stored it, and then stopped working from there.

Umbra bowed his head suddenly, touching it to the back of her hand.

"Aulea Lucis Caelum, what I offer to you is the ability to make a choice. Two weeks from today your son will be born. If I do nothing, you will die in childbirth. Your son will grow under my protection and I will do all that I can to see that he is saved from the cruel fate we forced upon him. I can not give you a gurante that I will be successful, Time is a difficult thing to change. If you wish to see the outcome of this battle, I will use my powers to save you. Your body can survive the trials of giving birth, it just needs more time than it naturally has to recover. I can give that time to you and you will live, however I will no longer be able to see you. Your Time. If I save you your body will be using my magic, and I can not see my own future. This will extend to you, both beneficially and with the potential for grave consequence. You could both save lives and be the cause for their loss. I might see your son's fate come to pass as he dies only for you to interfere and save him, while I might also see your son survive and your presence leads to his downfall outside of my knowledge."

Umbra looked up again, squeezing her hand once before settling it back across her stomach. Twisting his legs off the side of the bed he glanced at her once more before he hopped off.

"Please, do not make your decision now. You have two weeks to think over everything I have told you. If you wish to know more I will tell you as much as I can, or if you wish to be left entirely alone you will not see me until the final day. All I ask is that you speak of what I have told you with no one. I will know if you do and I do not wish to have to step in."

Aulea could only stare at her hands, silence heavy around her.

Umbra's throat shifted, as though he had tried to swallow and found he couldn't, but his gaze remained impassive. No more cracks in the ice.

"Call my name if you wish to speak."

Turning on his heel he walked steadily towards the door. It was only as he was about to close the door behind him that he paused.

"...Try to get some rest," he called back softly, not turning to face her. "Goodnight Mother."

The door clicked shut behind him and Aulea was left with nothing but the darkness surrounding her and her own mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Time for a Talk

_'I will be unable to talk to you for all of tomorrow Pryna.'_

Pryna scowled, digging through the mud with Lunafreya for the flitter bugs (not the tiny brown ones but the big, pretty purple ones that looked like tree leaves) they had seen outside the windows earlier. The weather was still warm so they shouldn't have burrowed themselves too deep. Ravus hated them so, as familial law dictates, her and Luna needed to give him one as a present.

Because they love him.

 _ **'** You're meeting with Bahamut,'_ she grumbled, digging more fiercely.

 _'Yes. It may take the whole day, it may only take an hour, but-'_

 _'Expect for it to last the whole day,'_ she finished for him, shushing Luna when she laughed too loud. If Ravus found them before they finished they would never be able to pull off their surprise.

'D _on't be so grumpy,'_ his voice was fond, which only made her grumpier. _'I will let you see everything that happened when we are done.'_

Knowing that Luna was the only one who could see her right then, and since the girl was intently focused on the mud between her toes, Pryna let herself pout.

 _'I know. I just don't want to talk to Shiva.'_

 _'You'll be fine, and if you absolutely must you can call for help. Shiva is fond of you though. Even if she is upset with our plans she won't forcibly try to stop you.'_

Pryna humphed under her breath. _'I don't know why she would like me so much. We've only seen each other around Luna, and we've never actually spoken with each other.'_

 _'Shiva and I got along very well when I was younger. You are exactly how I was before… well before a lot of things happened. Just answer her questions honestly and you'll be fine.'_

 _'...kay.'_

 _'Where_ is _you ever present optimism?'_ he teased, but there was an undercurrent to his voice. He was hard to read sometimes, much harder than Luna or Ravus, but it was probably worry. He was such a worry wart.

 _'...What if she doesn't like me?'_

There was a beat of silence, soon followed by warm, rolling laughter. Pryna tried to be indignant but the sound was so rare she immediately found herself smiling in response. Luna looked up for a moment and returned the grin, a worm held softly in one hand.

 _'Pryna, that's not like you,'_ his words rang with amusement. _'When have you ever cared if one of the other Astrals liked you?'_

She huffed, reaching over to help Luna start a new hole when her current one proved only to hide more worms.

 _'I don't care! But -'_

 _'But,'_ he encouraged when she trailed off.

 _'You like Shiva,'_ Pryna finally admitted, creating a new hole of her own that allowed her to keep her back turned to Luna. _'More than the others.'_

 _'I do not-'_

 _'You do!'_ she insisted. _'You always get really quiet when I ask about the others, but you only ever have good things to say about Shiva.'_

 _'Well,'_ his voice had calmed once again. _'I suppose that's true. Shiva is one of the few I can still talk to about many things without fear of upsetting her.'_

 _'I want her to like me too.'_

Their magic hummed, warming her body like a gentle hug. Pryna closed her eyes against the feeling, relaxing.

' _She already does. Trust me, just be yourself and you'll be fine.'_

Pryna nodded, her worries dissipating. Umbra had never lied to her before, even though his truths could be kind of mean. If he said it would be okay then it would be.

"Alright," she said out loud, energy returning. "Then let's do this!"

Lunafreya, completely missing the context, cheered with her.

"There you two are!" Ravus came storming around the corner, face paling at the numerous holes and bugs littering their clothes and hands. "What are you-?!"

"Run for it!" Pryna cried, snagging Luna's hand. The small girl squealed, stumbling up to run with her sister.

 _'It will be okay!'_ Pryna told him enthusiastically.

There was a soft sigh, but she knew he was smiling. _'...You'll be okay.'_

 **-00-**

Morgan Dires willed his hands to stop shaking, desperately trying to make sure he didn't spill a drop of the warm tea cupped in his hands. The halls were dark, illuminated only by the soft, glowing lights laced in the walls. A slight chill in the air had his skin covered in goosebumps underneath his Crownsguard uniform. He was tired, having to wake up before the new day had technically even started, but he refused to let that be an excuse!

Today was an extremely important day. It would be _humiliating_ for him to mess up on this day compared to all the others (not to say that messing up all the time on a regular day wasn't any less mortifying).

He wasn't even sure why he was the one on duty for this. Alec was usually the one following the Prince around for the important things, and everyone knew the Prince was fond of the man. Commander Amicitia had said something about Alec having to take the day off to care for his sister (a sickness perhaps?) but honestly, Morgan found it very difficult to focus when the Commander spoke directly to him. The man was just so intimidating! He could keep the gist of the conversation but the rest of the time he was fighting his fight or flight response with a very huge emphasis on the flight side of it.

"Hey," a soft voice called down to him from the rafters. Morgan glanced up at the Glaive he would be paired up with for the majority of the day. What was his name? Flix? Mix?

The young boy was perched precariously on the edge of one of the beams lining the hall and Morgan gulped nervously. Wasn't he afraid of falling?

The boy tugged at a strand of hair, eyes looking him up and down. "...Are you okay?"

Morgan straightened. He couldn't have a new, much younger than him junior looking down on him.

"I-I'm fine!" he nearly shouted, immediately closing his eyes and pressing his lips tightly together when his voice cracked halfway through.

When he managed to open his eyes again he jumped back with a shriek. The Glaive was only a few feet in front of him, one hand reached out towards him.

Morgan hadn't even heard his feet hit the floor!

"Ah, careful there," the boy reached out when he leaped back, easily freeing the teacup from his hands before it could spill everywhere.

Morgan almost lost his balance, barely saving himself from an embarrassing tumble to the floor.

Feeling a spark of shameful anger he stepped towards the Glaive to reclaim the cup. The boy stepped back, hands curled around the rim comfortably.

"Before I give this back to you," he stepped away from another swipe, "you mind telling me why you're so nervous?"

Morgan glared down at him impetuously. "Why should it matter to you?" he snapped.

He flinched when the boy took a large step towards him, eyes cold. Morgan was taller, more experienced, but something in those eyes made him feel like he had just entered very dangerous waters.

"I don't really know you," the Glaive murmured, seeming much taller all of the sudden even though he barely reached Morgan's lanky shoulders. "And I don't think I like the idea of Prince Umbra drinking something that has you breaking down into a fit of nerves."

Morgan's mouth dropped open. This boy thought- thought he was trying to _poison_ the Prince?!

"You-!

"Ah, there you two are," a soft, raspy voice drifted towards them, making them both freeze.

Prince Umbra was walking towards them, expression warm. He was wearing his ceremonial robes, a showcase of the importance of today. The black robe draped around his shoulders went down to just above his ankles, delicate patterns of silver etched like leaves trailing the hem and reaching up to form a branching tree on his back. His feet were bare, the edges of dark grey pants covering them slightly, matching the dress shirt just barely visible past the top wrap of the robe. His hair was swept back, held in place by a delicate circlet that was reminiscent of the horned crown the King wore.

"Y-Your Highness!" Morgan saluted quickly, the Glaive matching the pose next to him. Morgan scowled, insulted, when the boy took a step forward to put himself closer the Prince than himself. He wasn't going to attack him! "I- we were coming to wake you up!"

The Prince smiled, teeth hidden away behind his curved lips. "I am an early riser."

Morgan fought the urge to fidget. It was not quite midnight yet. Surely the Prince wasn't implying that he was often up at this time? He had been on night guard duty before and he knew the Prince would often sleep until just before the sun began to rise. Perhaps he was nervous about today as well?

Oh. What a stupid question. Of _course_ he was worried! Far more than himself no doubt! How could he possibly even think that the Prince was unaware of the pressure and expectations placed upon him today? In comparison, Morgan's duties were like a mid-afternoon nap!

"Guardsman Dires," Umbra's voice cut through his frantic thoughts, pulling him back to the moment.

Morgan jerked his head up, eyes wide. "Y-yes Prince Umbra?"

Dark golden eyes narrowed a bit, but softened around the edges in an expression Morgan couldn't quite name.

"Thank you for taking today's duties so seriously. You brought me tea to help calm my nerves today, correct?"

Morgan flushed, fingers fidgeting with the bits of his uniform they could reach while he was still frozen in his salute. The Glaive boy had relaxed long ago, but he himself felt… stuck.

"O-oh, it was nothing Your Highness. I-I know you will be unable to eat or drink once the c-ceremony starts, so I thought you might enjoy a small snack before it begins." His eyes darted to the side, jerking back when he was met with the Glaive boy's eyes again. "I-I brought a berry tart from the kitchens as well, if you would like. It's… wrapped up in my pocket."

Not the greatest place for anything that was to be given to the royal family but he had wanted to be absolutely sure he did not spill the tea.

The Prince's smile grew a bit, a slight flash of teeth shining through and Morgan felt himself start to relax. Thank goodness he had not insulted the royal in some way. He was younger than either himself or the Glaive but it was always very clear that the Prince had wisdom far beyond his years. He was always very kind and respectful when speaking to anyone in the Guard and Morgan would hate to make a poor impression.

"I appreciate it. I was hoping to eat something before the Ceremony. Would the two of you join me in my room?"

"Of course!" Morgan perked up.

"Sure," the Glaive boy's lackluster response made Morgan glare at him from the corners of his eyes, but the boy seemed amused now instead of suspicious. When Morgan tried to take the tea back one more time he stepped away again. "I think I should keep a hold on this. At least until your hands stop shaking."

His face flared a deep red, eyes darting towards the young Prince who was now walking away from them and expecting them to follow. It didn't look like he had heard.

"Respect your elders!" he hissed.

The boy gave him a blank stare. "You're only three years older than me. You're not that much older."

"Nyx, don't tease him too much," the Prince called back suddenly, making them both jump.

"Sorry," Nyx called out, sounding very much not sorry. "Shall we Dires?"

He hopped back up to the rafters before Morgan could voice any more complaints. Seeing no other option than to follow he huffed, walking quickly to catch up. How had that kid even known how old he was?

When they got to the door Morgan was concerned to note that there were no guards around it.

"Your Highness, where are your guards?"

Umbra looked back at him curiously. "Are the two of you not my guards?"

There was a sound suspiciously like a snicker from up above but Morgan ignored it dutifully.

"No- I mean yes- I _mean_ where are the guards that were on duty before us?"

Umbra tilted his head, glancing to the side. His eyes seemed to glow a fraction brighter before he turned back and opened the doors. "They are on the lower floors right now."

Morgan waited for more, perhaps an explanation for _why_ exactly they were all the way down there, but the young royal seemed to think the conversation was done and over with.

Any and all questions he had were pushed to the side the moment he saw the small feast set out on the table in the corner of the room. Breads, jams, crackers, and fruits. A child-sized pitcher of syrup to go with the pancakes set nicely in the middle.

Morgan felt his shoulders slump. All the difficulties he went through to get the Prince a snack (the chefs were terrifying in their own right and the halls were so dark at this time) and in the end it was all pointless. Clearly someone had the idea before he did, and they put far more effort into it than he had.

"I am glad you brought tea with you," Umbra commented, heading towards one of the three chairs set out. "I remembered to grab two cups for the both of you but I forgot to get one for myself. The tarts had not been ready when I was down in the kitchens either, I am glad I did not have to miss out on them today."

Morgan felt his heart clench, eyes watering enough that he had to rapidly blink the moisture away.

The Prince was so kind.

...Wait.

"Did you say… for us?" he gazed up through his lashes, taking in the layout of the table once more.

Umbra flicked off his top robe, folding it and setting it gently on his bed so that it wouldn't get dirty. Morgan aborted the motion to stop him. The maids must have worked very hard to make sure every inch of fabric was in the right place, but the Prince was already being so kind. Did he really have the right to complain about anything he was choosing to do right now?

"Of course," the small boy hopped onto the chair and scooted forwards until he was at a good distance from the table. "The two of you will be keeping watch for the majority of the Ceremony, you will be hungry as well."

That wasn't- how could he possibly- with _royalty_!

"Thanks," Nyx slipped past him, grabbing his hands and setting the teacup from earlier into his palms. With a playful smirk he strode over and sat down on the Prince's right.

Morgan bristled at the show of disrespect-

"Can you pass the butter?" Umbra motioned to the container just out of reach. Nyx hummed and lifted it, setting it closer so that they could both use it.

-and immediately deflated. He wasn't stupid enough to miss the signs. Clearly there was some kind of bond between the Prince and this Glaive. They were close in age, he supposed, and it was a good idea for the royal to make supportive connections like that. He had also caught onto the fact that the Prince had called the boy 'Nyx' while he himself had been addressed by his Guardsman title.

Nyx had also been brave enough to confront him with his suspicions earlier (which, if he thought about it, were well founded).

Taking a deep breath he centered himself. If he didn't need to worry about it then he wouldn't. His mother had always told him that if he spent all of his time panicking about things he couldn't control then he would be blind to the things that were actually important.

Nodding to himself he took careful, measured steps to the table. Bowing his head he set the cup near the Prince.

"Thank you," the boy gave him a grateful smile, motioning with his hand to sit on his left.

Morgan hesitated before taking the offered seat.

"...May I have some of the toasted bread?" he wondered, marveling over the selection of jams.

Umbra huffed out a small amused laugh, making Morgan sit straighter with a smile of his own. "Of course. You may have whatever you want."

Morgan bowed his head in thanks, reaching out for the bread. He was stopped by a quicker, half-gloved hand snatching the basket away. Nyx pretended he didn't notice the glower directed his way as he debated on what slice he wanted. After picking the best slice he set it back and then grabbed the exact jam Morgan had been wanting to use.

"Do you _mind_ ," he seethed.

Nyx looked up from where he was lathering on a very generous amount of jam onto his bread, one eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong?"

Morgan pursed his lips. He would not make a scene in front of the Prince.

Speaking of which, Umbra was watching their interaction with interest.

"Nyx," his voice was neutral but the corners of his lips were curved.

"Your Highness?" Nyx hummed back, acting like nothing was wrong but reaching out to set both the bread and jam in front of Morgan nonetheless.

"When you switch out with Libertus would you mind checking in with my father and reminding him to eat?" Umbra wondered, cutting his pancakes into small pieces.

"No offense meant, but doesn't the King have his own people for that?"

Umbra huffed, reaching for the syrup. "He does but with mother under strict bed rest he has his usual guards taking over what she would normally handle. The group with him now isn't used to his habits and I fear they will fail to remind him on time."

Morgan watched the two talk back and forth with wide, curious eyes. He had never heard the Prince speak so much before. It only cemented the fact that the young Princeling was as mature and kindhearted as he had thought. Morgan was not around young children often, but the few times he had needed to speak to them (most often when they were lost while he was on duty in the city) painted a very different picture than this peaceful meal.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. Oh, and perhaps bring something for Libertus to drink. I think his nerves will get the best of him today and he may forget to bring his water with him."

Nyx smirked, talking with his food tucked into his cheeks so he could still be understood. Morgan tried not to grimace at him. "He might be a bit grumpy if he hears you-" the Glaives eyes flicked to Morgan, then back to his food quickly, "-worrying about him. He keeps saying he can take care of himself well enough."

"Of course he can," Umbra replied after swallowing his most recent mouthful of food. Morgan sent Nyx a pointed stare, hoping to get the message of _'manners you heathen'_ across. So far it seemed his telepathic insistencies were lost in translation. "We all forget things in times of stress though, and it is often self-care that we forget first."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Nyx shrugged. "We're just standing around for a few hours, you are the one doing all the work."

Umbra looked up, meeting Nyx's gaze with a warm light in his eyes. Morgan could feel his face heat up when the gaze turned to him. He was happy to see that Nyx was digging into his food a little more aggressively now, steadfastly keeping his eyes down.

Umbra laughed softly, which prompted Morgan to look away as well. The royal family had a special way about making a person feel flustered from a look. This was the first time he had experienced it firsthand.

They finished eating in companionable silence. Morgan finished first, he had already had a small breakfast before arriving at the Citadel. Umbra and Nyx finished just a few moments later and right as the Prince was slipping back into his ceremonial robe there was a knock at the door.

"Umbra?" the King's voice called, muffled by the wood. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Father."

Morgan shot up from his seat, hastily saluting when the King walked in. The man paused, taking in the remains of their meal, and smiled.

"I should have known. Your guards told me they couldn't find you."

Morgan could feel his anxiety rebuilding itself, brick by brick. He knew it was odd that there had been no one with the prince! He should have pushed for more information! The King didn't seem upset, he even seemed a bit amused, but that was no excuse! As a member of the Crownsguard it was his duty to-!

Umbra stepped past him, hand patting Morgan's elbow comfortingly as he approached his father.

"We got separated when we were going to get breakfast. I figured it would be best to wait in my room."

Nyx huffed under his breath, and while Morgan agreed with the thought (Prince Umbra had certainly _not_ been in his room when they had run into him) he was feeling the exact opposite of amused.

Regis stroked his beard, nodding. "That can happen sometimes. I'm glad to see you got to eat though. It is going to be a long day for you."

"I'm ready."

There was no hesitation in his voice. Just a stable determination. Regis smiled again, reaching out to fix a strand of hair that had escaped Umbra's circlet.

"Good. It is time to go."

Umbra bowed his head a bit, motioning for Nyx and Morgan to join him. They left without any more preamble, Nyx choosing to stay on the ground on the Prince's other side. The King's guards mirrored their positions and the group made their way towards the Crystal chambers.

Morgan itched to ask questions. What was the Prince supposed to do for a whole twenty-four hours alone? What was the Crystalsupposed to do? What if something went wrong? How were they supposed to know if they need to intervene with anything? Was he allowed to slip some water through the door just in case the Prince got thirsty?

"Father?" Umbra stretched his pace to reach his father's side. Regis slowed his own steps accordingly. "Once the Ceremony is over I will be recognized by our laws as a member of the Royal Court."

He had not phrased it as a question.

Regis chuckled, brushing a hand lightly over the top of his head so as not to dislodge any more hairs. "I will see about having you more involved around the Citadel."

"The city too," Umbra stared up at him, unblinking.

Regis laughed again. "We shall see."

The overlarge doors leading to the Crystal's chamber loomed ahead of them and by some silent signal the conversation stopped. Morgan wiped his hands nervously against the side of his pants when he noticed all of the Council members lining the sides of the doors. There were more Glaives along the tops of the pillars holding up the roof and his fellow Guardsmen at every exit. Morgan once again asked himself why he was the one standing at the shoulder of the Prince.

Their group came to a halt a few feet away from the doors. They were open, drawing wandering eyes to the almost eerie glow within. Morgan had never seen the Crystal before and from his reaction neither had Nyx. They both looked at the large rock far in the center of the chamber that seemed to almost be pulsing with power.

Nyx let out a heavy breath next to him and for once Morgan found himself agreeing with the unspoken words.

Regis knelt down in front of the Prince, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you son?"

Umbra nodded, face solemn. "I'll stay focused Father. Don't worry."

Regis smiled, the corners twisted into a sad mimicry of his happier expression. " Don't feel disheartened if the Crystal does not speak to you. It does not always do so, but the blood you carry in your veins will always allow you to utilize its magic."

They were empty words. Regis knew, with golden eyes, the Crystal was sure to take a special interest.

Umbra knew that Bahamut and him would be speaking, whether the Draconian wanted to or not.

Regis lifted his other hand, pulling his son in for a hug. "You will be alone in there for an entire day," he said, pulling back and placing one hand over where his heart would be, "but remember you will not be _alone_."

"Ah," Umbra looked down and away. His voice was soft. "I… I will remember Father."

Regis shook his shoulder lightly, ruffling his hair as he stood. "Are you sure you do not wish to see your mother before you go in?"

The young Prince shook his head, his typical passiveness returning. "No. She is resting. I will see her when I am done."

Regis sighed. Aulea would no doubt wish to see him off, regardless of her exhaustion, but he couldn't help but agree that they let her rest whenever possible. The longer she remained in the medical ward, the stronger the fear in his heart. Once Umbra was with the Crystal he would go wait with her whenever he could until their son returned.

The clock bell rung, signaling that it was time. Umbra looked up at him, saluting like one of the Crownsguard would do. Regis bowed his head back, watching as his eldest turned and walked assuredly through the large doors to the Crystal's chamber.

"Umbra," he called, as the doors began to close. Golden eyes glowed in the darkness of the room beyond. "Happy birthday son."

Regis could not see the smile his words created, but he saw the soft curve of the glowing yellow eyes. He wanted to be proud and hopeful for his son. Wanted to know, deep down, that all would go well with the ceremony.

The only light in the chamber was the crystal. It's ethereal glow enveloped the outline of his son, leaving everything else to appear shrouded in darkness. The only part of Umbra he could see was the eyes. And those eyes were the last thing he saw, warm but distant, before the door fell shut.

This was a right of passage. A sign of a young boy coming of age and preparing for his future.

Regis could not shake the feeling that his son, instead of preparing for his future, was walking towards his end.

-00-

Pryna paced back and forth in her room. The midnight bell had sounded just a few short minutes ago and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay in bed.

Umbra didn't understand. He had always done the most traveling, running around doing Luna and Noctis' requests while she stayed behind to make sure nothing went horribly wrong (he'd kind of panicked a bit that one time she went out on her own and gotten hurt). She was around Shiva all the time and the Astral had never made an attempt to reach out to her besides the occasional greeting. Sure, she smiled at her all the time, but Shiva was almost always smiling! It could have just been that polite 'I hate you but I'll stay professional' kind of thing!

"You seem worried little wolf."

Pryna yelped, skittering back and away from the corner where the smooth, velvety voice had come from.

Shiva, in her human guise, stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Do not be alarmed. No harm will come to you from me."

Pryna shuffled on her feet, hands twisting through her hair. The chill had goosebumps racing up and down her skin and she suddenly wished she had worn more than her nightgown for bed.

"I-I wasn't alarmed!" she winced at the high pitch of her voice. Lowering it to more of a whisper she tried again. "Well, I mean, I was. Just a little bit."

Shiva tilted her head curiously. "You could not see me?"

Pryna wilted. "I… wasn't focused."

"Ah," Shiva nodded, gliding over to the dresser chair and settling into it with the grace of a queen. "Fenrir once mentioned that it was harder to focus on his fellow Astrals."

Pryna wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she remained where she was. The coldness of her room was, well, cold but it wasn't unbearable. Still, she liked warmth way better. Debating with herself she finally huffed, scolding herself for being so nervous. Stomping over towards the bed she ripped off the comforter, wrapped it around her like a cocoon and settled down a few feet away from the much taller woman. Once she was sitting cross-legged and comfortable she glared at the Glaceon, daring her to say something.

Shiva chuckled softly, the sound oddly warm for a creature of ice. Pryna flushed a bit. She raised the blanket to hide it.

"So," she muttered through the fabric, "why are you here?"

"Did Fenrir not inform you of the reason for my visit?"

Always answering questions with more questions.

Pryna grumbled a bit. "He just said you'd probably drop by, he didn't say why. I figured it was because Bahamut told you to."

Shiva hummed under her breath. "And why would he ask me such a thing?"

Pryna shrugged, looking to the side. "I don't know. I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't understand you," Shiva corrected. "You are the first of your kind."

"You've got copies of yourself too," Pryna pointed out haughtily.

"I do," she nodded, crossing her legs and resting her hands lightly on top of her knees. "But they are not like you little wolf. They do not have their own soul."

A little spark, fueled by a self-doubt she usually refused to allow herself to feel, reared its ugly head. "I don't have my own soul either!"

If Shiva was bothered by her sudden, angry outburst she didn't show it.

Pryna scrunched up her nose, shame bubbling up for letting herself slip like that. Why was she so hard to talk to?!

"I don't have my own soul," she repeated, calmer this time. "We share one."

Shiva stared down at her, open but not judging. "You are similar to how Fenrir was when he was less experienced. Younger, in mortal terms. You share passion, strong will, and unyielding spirit."

Pryna nodded. She had heard all of this before. It didn't really seem possible that Umbra had been just like her once, but Umbra had admitted to it himself.

"However, you are different," Shiva informed her, voice fluid and soft. "You have made choices that Fenrir would never have considered, or gone through with if he had."

Pryna blinked. Umbra hadn't mentioned anything like that. Suddenly vastly more interested in the conversation Pryna scooted forwards, eyes wide.

Shiva smiled down at her. "Fenrir shared half his soul with you, but he shared none of his experiences. You have grown, surrounded by the same power, the same responsibility, but with a mentor to guide you. It is Fenrir's wish that, one day, the differences between you will spark your own soul, your own life. He does not wish an empty shell to help him in his duty."

Shiva smiled, looking far more human than Pryna had ever seen of her before.

"Fenrir wishes for an equal."

The fabric of the blanket twisted and turned between her fingers. An equal to Umbra? That didn't seem possible. Umbra was- was so _strong_. And smart! He never got angry with her when she messed up, and he always, _always_ made sure to smile at her even when he was feeling grumpy.

She couldn't match that.

"Your mind wanders, little wolf," Shiva's voice drew her back.

Pryna squinted at her. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It is what you are," the glacian answered easily. "And what you will continue to be until you find the strength become your own."

"My own what?" her nose crinkled.

Shiva smiled.

Pryna huffed. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own."

"You will."

She sulked, drawing the blanket even closer and burying her face into it.

"You haven't asked any questions," Pryna groused, voice muffled. "Aren't you going to ask why we're doing this? What our big plan is?"

"It is already known."

"What?!" Pryna gapped, head whipping up to stare at her. Shiva smiled back placidly. "What do you mean you already know?!"

The woman hummed softly (always so softly) and looked to the window. "Time is a cycle that changes as often as it repeats."

Unbidden, Umbra's words from years ago flashed through her head.

 _"Yes, but I've done this before."_

Pryna glanced up at her, flicking her gaze away and back again. Biting the inside of her cheek she debated with herself.

"Has…" she started, uncertain. "Has Umbra done something like this before?"

She had thought so, but she never wanted to bring it up. He had been so against this plan, she had needed to work extremely hard just to get him to give it a shot. If he tried to do the same once before then why was he so against it unless…

Unless it had ended badly.

She couldn't ask Umbra. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and whenever she had tried to look back to see what might have happened she found it hidden away from her. He only did that for things that made him sad, and she hated making him sad.

Shiva, on the other hand, could give her the answers without Umbra ever knowing. So long as she didn't share this memory with him he would never realize.

"Keeping secrets little wolf?"

Pryna scowled at her. Why was it so easy for the older Astral to read her?!

A bit of guilt tempered her pride. "I just want to help," she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"You are. The story of Fenrir's choices is his own to tell," Shiva told her, not unkindly. "If it is knowledge you seek you must be brave enough to search."

She deflated a bit. "...I know."

But how could she when she knew it would hurt him?

"A wound can not heal when it is hidden away," Shiva commented, her voice even quieter than before. Sadder. "Just as a flower can not bloom when hiding itself in the shadows of others."

This was not going at all how Pryna thought it would. After so long of being able to tell what was going to happen, she wasn't sure she liked not knowing.

"You're really not going to ask me any question?" she squinted up at her suspiciously. "You don't want to tell us to stop?"

Shiva's gaze was warm again, the icy sadness melting away. "Your hearts are not the only ones enthralled by these small, brilliant mortals. Should their tales find a happy end, then so too will I be happy for them."

' _Oh_ ,' Pryna realized. Memories of Lunafreya confiding and finding comfort in the woman before her flashed through her brain. The other Astrals did not have the same awareness of time that her and Umbra did, but after so many resets they would have all realized what was going on. And yet each and every time Shiva had stood by Luna's side, unwavering.

"You really love her," Pryna breathed. Of course she had known the other Astrals could feel just as deeply as she could, but they all acted as though their hearts were muted. Their feelings… less. Even Umbra sometimes.

Shiva sunk from the chair to kneel in front of her, fluid as water pouring from a glass. "The love in my heart is spread through many things." She reached out slowly, cool fingers cupping the sides of Pryna's face and lifting so that their eyes met. "No one love is less than the other."

Pryna flushed, the feeling of warmth and cold in her cheeks making her whole face tingle. She knew Shiva was talking about Umbra, but she made it seem like the same could be said for her.

"I haven't done anything," Pryna argued weakly. Not anything that could earn the affection of someone like _Shiva_ anyways.

Her eyes scrunched closed, shock paralyzing her as cool lips pressed gently to her forehead.

"You have given hope to a world that could see only darkness. That is more than enough."

Her eyes were burning. The touch was cold instead of the steady warmth she was used to, but the feeling was the same. It reminded her so much of Umbra she wanted to cry. She had never been away from him for so long, at least not physically. She missed his hugs and the way he would ruffle her hair. The deadpan expressions and fond smiles.

She missed _him_.

Shiva hummed lightly, steady fingers wiping away the droplets of tears that fell as Pryna sniffled.

"Rest, little wolf," the cadence of her voice matched a long forgotten lullaby. Pryna could feel herself start to nod off, unbidden. It was still weird to need to rest like this, her mortal body needing to recover while her mind traveled Time's domain. It was nice though. Especially with the graceful, cool fingers gliding through her hair. "Rest. You are not alone."

-00-

Libertus yawned deeply, mouth cracking at the edges of his jaw as he scratched his neck. Jeez this was boring. He had been all excited earlier when he'd switched out with Nyx around noon. He'd realized that, in his haste, he'd forgotten the little bag he'd packed with water and snacks but Nyx had brought it to him not long after so it turned out fine.

Today was supposed to be a big day. He didn't really get why (sitting in a room with a giant rock didn't really seem all that great) but he didn't need to understand it to know it was important. The Prince was a brat a lot of the times, but he was a good kid. This was supposed to mark his growth just like the Painting in Galahd when he was younger.

And he, of all people, got picked as one of the main guards for the event. That was _awesome_. Little orphan Libertus guarding royalty during one of the most sacred rites of Lucian history!

Then hour five had hit and he realized that this tale was going to sound far better on paper than it ever would in reality. They'd make it sound mythical and motivational when all he was actually doing was pacing back and forth and staring at the wall for twelve hours straight. Honestly, even if there was a sudden, spontaneous attack on the Citadel (not likely with the Wall and all) the Crystal's chamber was at the very tip-top center of the place. Surrounded by every Guardsman and Glaive under the flippin sun he probably wouldn't even see the enemy before the King took them all out.

It didn't help that the other person on duty was as boring as stale bread. She might as well have been made from stone for all the two inches she had moved since they first got there. She didn't return his greeting, attempts to talk, snarky insults, nothing! Just stood there, facing the wall, like it was filled with some intricate art full of the deeper meaning of life.

He wished Alec could have been here instead. At least he would have pretended to humor Libertus with small talk. He might have even snuck them both a treat or two (that man's sweet tooth should be illegal with all his smuggling from the kitchens). He was really nice too. Never made Libertus feel dumb for asking a question he probably should have already known the answer to. He was like an older, less emotionally constipated Nyx.

Rolling his neck around until it cracked Libertus let out a long groan. He glanced at the clock, immediatly perking up. Twenty minutes left!

The doors opposite the chamber opened and two elderly looking old men walked through. Libertus eyed them suspiciously but they were followed by some of the Crownsguard and the lady across from him hadn't so much as blinked (maybe she was asleep!) so they probably weren't threats.

Five minutes later, with the old guys taking up a silent vigil on the left side of the room, Libertus wished they were enemies. Now that there was only a little bit of time left it seemed to go even slower.

At the ten minute mark more people filed in and he started to realize that this was probably the Council. Nyx had said they had been there when Umbra went in so it made sense they'd want to be here when he got out.

Liburtus pursed his lips. Were they gonna start pestering him with questions the second he got out? How was this supposed to work? If they were gonna demand answers then they should have waited here for the full twenty-four hours.

At the five minute mark the King walked in. Libertus flushed, straightening his back as much as he possibly could when the man met his eyes and smiled.

"You must be Libertus."

Oh _shit_. The King knew his _name_! Did Umbra talk about him? Ah jeez, probably.

All the insults he had thrown at the little Princeling flew through is brain and he suddenly had a deep, horrifying understanding of why Nyx always looked so pained whenever he was talking to the kid.

"Y-yes sir," Libertus saluted sloppily. How much did he know? What did Umbra tell him?!

His horror only mounted when the man walked over to stand by him, all eyes in the room following.

"I wanted to thank you," the King (the King) stood just far enough away to avoid towering over him, "for always looking out for my son. I've heard very impressive things about you and your friend."

He was talking about Nyx. And him. Both of them. Being impressive.

' _Princey, you little shit_ ,' he blinked rapidly. The day just got twenty times better.

The sounds of the great clock bell rang suddenly through the room and a feeling of tension settled over the room so quickly it almost made him flinch.

The door he had been standing next to (squatting along the roof was only comfortable for so long before your legs started falling asleep) cracked open with a heavy, echoing sound. As it began to open the King moved to stand in front of it while the Council hung back. The Guardsman girl turned to face the door so Libertus mirrored her, unsure of what else to do.

His breath caught in his throat.

However boring it had been outside of the chamber, it was clear that that had not been the case inside.

Umbra seemed normal. The little silver circlet on his head was a little askew and his hair had a bunch of flyaways but his shoulders were relaxed and his gait at ease. If Libertus hadn't seen his face he would have assumed everything was fine.

From the sharp inhale the King gave it was clear he had noticed too.

...It was kind of impossible not to notice.

Umbra's eyes were on fire. They were glowing so fiercely Libertus had to blink away spots from looking at them too long. His iris was slitted so thin it almost wasn't there.

Those were eyes that belonged on a feral animal, not a kid.

"Umbra…?" Regis stepped forwards, frown lines etched deep into his face.

"Father," Umbra replied and a shiver went through the room. Goosebumps erupted across Libertus' skin at the almost creepy echo his voice made bouncing through the Crystal's chamber and out. "The Crystal spoke to me."

Murmurs broke out amongst the Council, heads bowing together in a way that somehow irritated Libertus.

Their voices seemed to make the King snap out of whatever was going on in his thoughts. The lines on his face melted away and he stood tall before his son. "What were the words of the Crystal?"

It was a small twitch, barely half a second, but Libertus caught it. He bet the King did too.

Umbra had scowled. He was angry.

"When the Chosen King is born I will guide him towards a brighter future."

Libertus didn't know who this 'Chosen King' was but from the pale face to the King and the sudden upturn in voices of the Council it was clearly someone important.

"Is that all?" The King's voice was small, so soft that it seemed like none of the Council members had heard.

Umbra met his father's eyes and his whole face seemed to soften. The glow of his eyes dimmed to a softer light and his iris expanded to an almost normal shape once more.

"I need to get stronger but…" he glanced at the hovering faces in the back, "that is my journey to take."

The King's eyes closed. Libertus had never seen anyone look so pained by words before.

"I see," his voice was strong. "Do what you must, my son. The line of Lucis stands with you."

Umbra's eyes flickered to the ring on his father's hand, pupils narrowing once more. "They will," he agreed, voice cold.

The King turned to address the Council but Libertus kept his eyes trained on Umbra. The glow was coming back to his eyes, like something fighting towards the surface.

Libertus shuffled on his feet, an odd feeling coiling through his body.

Everyone else in the room seemed excited. The Guards, the older Glaives, even the woman who had only shown the emotional output of a rock seemed to be smiling. Looking between the burdened shoulders of the King and the raging eyes of the Prince Libertus didn't feel any of that.

He felt scared.

-00-

Aulea awoke with a jerk, her vision hazy and lungs burning. She felt bile in the back of her throat but she swallowed harshly, ignoring what felt like shattered glass tearing its way down as she did.

Careful fingers wrapped around her own, dragging her gaze to the woman besides her.

"Queen Aulea," Ethia hovered over her worriedly. There were deep, dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale as a ghost.

"Ethia," she croaked, bringing up her other hand to brush over the other woman's comfortingly. "I ne-ed… a fa-avour."

"Anything," Ethia promised, face narrowing into her more usual expression of determination.

"A-fter the cere-mony," Aulea struggled to speak, her own eyes filling with unshed tears at the burning pain igniting her whole body. "F-etch U-mbra. Br-ing him he-re. And-"

She trailed off, eyes closing harshly against the pain.

Ethia gripped her hands a little tighter. "And what my lady? And what?"

Aulea smiled, a bit bitter due to the pain but with all the love she could muster. She squeezed the girl's hands back. "G-o take a na-p si-lly g'rl. You loo-k exh-aus-ted."

Something wet landed on her hands but Aulea found herself lacking the strength to open her eyes once more. She was starting to drift again.

"Okay," Ethia's voice carried her off, sounding small and a tiny bit broken. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8: The Chosen King

"Has Prince Umbra seemed… different to you?" Nyx suddenly asked, spoon lowering from where it had been half raised towards his face. They were in their room, facing each other on their beds. The thick soup that had been served at lunch was okay, but it still wasn't as spicy as he was used to things being. It was probably why Selena wasn't there when they had gotten back. She was picky about what she ate now that she was able to be so she had probably wandered down to the pair living in the room below them. They liked to feed her (Nyx had heard they lost their daughter to illness a few years ago) and the mother sold spices so it was like a bit of home.

Libertus squinted at him, giving a low 'hum' sound as he shoved the last bite of his bread in his mouth.

"Like," he started, bread crumbs flying from his mouth onto the sheets, "physically? He's gotten taller, I think."

Nyx sent him a blank stare, both for the answer and the mess he was making. "He's a kid Libertus, of course he's going to be getting taller."

The larger boy shrugged, chugging down a few quick gulps of water to clear his throat. "You're the one askin' if he's different."

Nyx sighed. "I meant emotionally. Mentally. Has he seemed different that way?"

"Huh. I guess?" he scratched at his head uncertainly. "Queen Aulea's not doing so great, I bet he's feelin' down about that."

"Yeah, of course, but-," Nyx cut himself off, shaking his head. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

Libertus fidgeted a bit, thumbs tapping along the rim of his bowl. "Do ya think it has anythin' to do with the Crystal?" he whispered, so soft Nyx almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Nyx blinked. The Crystal?

Libertus shrugged, eyes flitting away like he was too nervous to even look at him. "...He was in there for a long time."

"It's a tradition-"

"I know," the tall boy sulked, hunching in again, "but he didn't seem all that happy about it when he came out. He was more-" Libertus struggled for the right word, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably under the other's scrutiny. "More tired I guess. Grumpy."

"If he didn't fall asleep in there then he was awake for more than twenty-four hours. That's a lot for a kid," Nyx pointed out, stirring the last few remnants of his food.

"Not like that," Libertus grumbled at him. "You didn't- you weren't- ugh," he sighed heavily. "Look, it was all real weird okay? When he came outta that room his eyes looked like they were on fire . Actual fire Nyx! And- and whatever the Crystal told him or, or did …"

Nyx frowned, biting his tongue. If he interrupted now Libertus would probably close off. Whatever happened must have really bothered him.

"I don't think he liked what happened," the large boy whispered, head bowed so he could stare into his soup. "Like he was real mad about what it wanted him to do."

"Okay," Nyx soothed, eyeing the tension in his friend's shoulders. "I believe you. I don't think you should worry so much about it though."

Libertus' head shot up to glare at him, mouth opening.

"The Lucis family is special," Nyx reminded him, cutting off what he was going to say. "And special isn't always good. The King is amazing and strong, but he has to support the whole city by himself right? There is no one else to hold up the Wall."

Libertus looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't manage to find the words. Eventually he just nodded, turning his glare to the corner.

"Right," Nyx answered for him. "And all the Kings and Queens in the past could do amazing things too but a lot of bad things happened because they could do them. Prince Umbra is going to be King one day so the same kind of things will happen to him."

"He might not be King," Libertus mumbled, looking even more upset. He started tugging at the sleeve of his shirt which made Nyx scowl. He only ever did that when he was hiding something.

Nyx shrugged, forcing down his own suspicions. "Even with the new baby he'll be the oldest. He'll probably be the King. Even if he wasn't he's got a special kind of magic. It counts."

Libertus hunched over. "He's just a kid."

'So are we,' Nyx wanted to say. Just because they were kids didn't mean the world wouldn't kick them while they were down.

But Libertus already knew that.

"Look," Nyx sighed, setting his empty bowl to the side. "There's nothing we can do about whatever the Crystal said or did. That's something we can't touch. We can help out Umbra though."

Libertus glanced up at him, perking up a bit. Nyx fought an exasperated but fond smile. He wasn't surprised by how much the taller boy liked the young Prince. He'd always liked kids.

"That's why we're on his Guard right? To help him when he needs it. Make sure nothing is tougher than it has to be. He does whatever he was told to do and we take care of the rest."

The larger boy shifted, spooning the last remains of his food into his mouth. Nyx let him think on it. Libertus was rarely silent, it was always good to encourage deeper thought when the opportunity appeared.

"...Should we ask him?" Libertus mumbled after swallowing.

"Uh," Nyx thought about it. Communing with the Crystal was a sacred thing as far as he could tell. Was whatever it did supposed to be shared with outside people? "I guess it wouldn't hurt. If there is anything he can't tell then we'll leave it at that, but I don't see the harm in asking."

Libertus nodded, eyes shining. Nyx made a mental note to be there when he went to talk with the Prince. Sometimes Libertus didn't know when to stop, even if he was just trying to help.

"Kay. When're we supposed to be back?"

Nyx glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm off until tonight but Umbra said he would be done visiting his mom around three."

It was 2:37.

Libertus hopped up, scooping up his plate and bowl. "I'm gonna head over then."

"I'll come too," Nyx mirrored him a bit more gracefully. He returned the bright grin Libertus sent him with a small one of his own.

"Thanks man."

"Mh-hm."

-00-

'-and she wouldn't stop calling me little wolf! I'm not little anymore! I mean, yeah, she hasn't really gotten to see me in our form for a long time but she should totally be able to tell that I've grown!'

Umbra shook his head with a sigh.

'Pryna-'

'She was pretty cool though. Hehe, cool. Get it?'

Umbra turned his eyes up towards the ceilings, willing the now familiar patience to fill his thoughts once more.

'Pryn-'

'And then when I woke up this morning Luna kept trying to cover me in blankets, it was adorable, and Ravus got all worried because my temperature was so low. He says I'm like a campfire most of the time so he thought I was sick. Wait. Can we get sick now?'

'...'

'Do you think we can start visiting each other soon? You know, so it doesn't seem weird to people that we get along so well in the future. And I want to see baby Noctis! That's today right?'

The best way to get Pryna to stop talking was to not respond at all. She thrived off of reaction, whether positive or negative, and she would notice fairly quickly if he became unresponsive. He had been much the same way. Watching how things would react to his own actions, one of the very few things he could never See, was fascinating.

The fast-paced babbling suddenly cut off, the magic under his skin humming with curiosity.

'Pryna,' he called calmly, keeping his own emotions completely even.

'Yeah?' she responded, matching his energy level automatically.

'It is wonderful that you have made such a strong connection to Shiva and I would love to hear your thoughts more but there are a few things I need to do today.'

'...but we're stopped right now?'

Umbra glanced over at the guard to the medical wing who was paused mid-blink. Alec, standing on his right was glancing out the window with his foot partially raised while Ethia, on his left, was muffling a yawn behind her hand.

'Yes, but that isn't something we should hold for longer than necessary. We can speak later tonight.'

'Oh, okay then.'

He frowned. 'What's wrong?'

She didn't reply. Concern started to build in the back of his mind.

'Did Shiva say something to upset you?'

'No! No, it's not Shiva's fault. I mean, it kinda is, but she didn't mean to.'

Their shared magic coiled, small and barely noticeable.

'It's nothing bad!' Pryna scrambled to say. 'I promise! She was just… really nice. And it made me miss you a lot.'

"Oh." Umbra blinked.

'...I miss you as well.'

Their magic warmed, one half happily embarrassed and the other so fond it nearly hurt.

'Give me a few days,' Umbra shook his head, unable to banish the smile curling his lips. 'After Noctis is born we can start connecting both him and Luna sooner, then we can start visiting.'

'Gotcha,' she trilled happily. 'Have you decided on-'

'I will talk to you later,' Umbra reminded her before she could start a conversation neither of them would enjoy.

'Oh. Right. My bad. Talk to you soon!'

'Talk to you soon.'

He could feel her attention drift away. The world around him slowly began to move again. Even if they were not aware of it, moving Time around too much would cause the living creatures involved to be slightly disoriented. The slower he could ease everything back to normal the better it would be.

The guard blinked, turning his head to watch Umbra, Ethia, and Alec approach.

"Your Highness," the man nodded.

Umbra smiled back. "Good morning Guardsman Teris. I am here to visit my mother."

"Of course."

As he moved to open the door for them Umbra turned towards the two Guards accompanying him.

"I think it would be best if the two of you stayed out here."

Ethia immediately tensed, the dark circles under her eyes emphasizing the stubborn set of her expression. "That would not be wise Your Highness."

Alec glanced at her before kneeling down to match his height. "Unlikely as it may be, there could be someone that would try to hurt you or the Queen around."

"There is not," Umbra informed him, staring both of them down. He paused, tilting his head a bit before correcting himself. "Not today."

Alec hummed low in the back of his throat. "Is there a reason we should not be present?"

"There is," he nodded. Ethia's scowl deepened.

The tall man scratched at his beard, motioning behind his back for her to stay quiet. "Do you know why the Queen called for you?"

Umbra paused, gaze flitting away. "...Not entirely," he answered truthfully. He had Seen her ask for him, but he couldn't read her mind. He did not know her choice. "But it is something important."

Alec nodded. "Alright. Ethia and I will stay out here, and-" he cut off the sound of protest behind him, "Matthis will be outside the windows on the other side. He has not been trained to read lips yet. Whatever the two of you discuss will be for your ears only okay?"

That was fine. The windows Matthis would be guarding were on the exact opposite side of the doorway. Even if he looked in he would be unable to see Aulea's face. He might see his own though. Umbra would have to be especially controlled.

"Okay." Umbra glanced behind the crouched man, eyes trailing over Ethia as she swayed in place. "Guardsman Nollan?"

"Yes, your Highness?" the man blinked when Umbra motioned for him to lean in.

Quietly, so only he could hear, Umbra whispered, "Try to make sure Guardswoman Alcor gets her well deserved rest. If she stays awake for much longer she is liable to pass out."

Alec just barely managed to stop himself from looking back at her. Ethia was… a very stubborn woman. It would be a tough task to get her to listen to something she didn't want to do.

"I'll try my best," Alec settled for, grinning down at the little Prince. "Go be with your Mom, Prince Umbra. She'll be happy to see you."

A dark look crossed the boy's face, gone as soon as it came. Alec's expression softened. Ignoring the odd looks coming from the two Guards with them he let his hand fall on the boy's shoulder.

"Everything'll turn out alright," he promised. It was a difficult thing to swear to in the face of eyes that could see the future but Alec had long ago learned that if you didn't believe in the future you would never be able to find the strength to fight in the present.

Umbra's face didn't change, but Alec could feel the muscles under his hand relax just a bit. Just enough.

"I keep hearing that," he smiled a small, barely visible thing. "Thank you."

Alec nodded, squeezing once before rising to his feet. His knee ached in protest but it was an old, familiar pain. Pushing it to the side he turned his attention to the dazed woman behind him as the heavy wooden door closed shut.

-00-

Awareness came back to her so suddenly it was like it had never left in the first place.

She knew, of course, that time had passed. Blurred colors, muffled sounds, and pain had followed her waking moments for days, though it had felt like months. As the warm air and clean scented smell of the medical wing settled upon her she found it hard to remember those moments. They had happened but they felt far away. Like a dream, slipping silently from the mind.

She'd felt this before.

Little moments, here and there, where she would find herself in a body so normal it was difficult to imagine a time when it was not. The Doctor had told her moments like this were rare, but not uncommon. The body fought through ups and downs, it was not unthinkable for her to find times were her health peaked and her mind cleared. It had allowed her the time she sorely needed to think. To process what was happening and what was to come.

To choose.

Looking at him now, stone-faced and distant, she realized it was not through her own power that she found respite.

"Umbra," she called to him softly, tilting her head to watch his reaction more closely. The ice in his eyes was still there when he nodded to show her that she had his attention. It was still cold, still distorted.

But it was thinner than she had first thought.

He never was a very good liar.

"Come here," she motioned for him to sit at the chair at her bedside. He obliged, seating himself with a grace she found both familiar and foreign.

His left foot drifted back, tucking itself behind the leg of the chair absentmindedly. An inch of doubt loosened itself.

"You remember the fairytales I would read to you before bed."

His lip twitched, confused. Aulea felt a wave of relief at being able to read it. The more confirmation she got that truth had shown its face more than lies the surer she was in her decision.

"...I do."

She nodded to herself. "You told me that you wished our world could be more like those stories. That everyone could have their happy ending."

She remembered that night so vividly she could still sometimes smell the warm, sweet-scented candle placed on his bedside table. The way the fabric of the blanket had felt under her hands as she tucked him in. The deeply sad, wistful expression that had been on his face.

She caught a glimpse of it, slipping to the surface of his face before he pulled it back.

"If you could choose how everything went," she started, folding her hands in her lap, "what would your happy ending look like?"

She almost wanted to laugh at the bewildered look he let escape. It would have been so easy to slip back into teasing him. Ruffle his hair and ask how his day was.

She wanted to, so badly it felt like her chest would cave in from the pressure.

He was frowning. Just a bit.

"Will my answer affect your choice?"

"It might," she admitted. "But I would like you to tell me the truth nonetheless."

He seemed to consider it. "The happiest ending I could create would not be at all realistic."

"Tell me anyway."

He looked down at his hands, curling his fingers in and out slowly. "The Scourge is gone. Completely. Forever. Noc- The Chose King survives and, alongside the Oracle leads the world into a better future. All the lives that could have been lost are saved."

Aulea shook her head, making him pause. "That's not what I asked."

His nose scrunched a bit. She couldn't quite help the smile this time.

"What is your happy ending Umbra."

His eyes narrowed, hand twisting so he could observe the way his knuckles moved as his fingers shifted. He was silent for so long she thought he might not answer.

"Our Star is strong enough to start to heal itself." His voice was soft. "The Crystal is no longer needed, so it disappears alongside its crushing responsibility. As the years pass our Star gets stronger. One day it is strong enough to hold the Astral's power once more. They can walk freely. Those that had disappeared or gone to sleep can return. Humans and Astrals living more symbiotically than ever before. The souls tainted by the Scourge will have healed by then. They can return. Have the chance to retrieve the happy endings stolen from them. Life is stronger. Time is stronger. It no longer needs anyone to guide it or protect it. It can protect itself."

The remaining doubts that had latched on to her thoughts let go.

He flinched when hands cupped his face. Her thumb traced over his cheekbone, the ice in his eyes swept away by the same motion she used to brush off the stray eyelash that had been resting there. She felt her cheeks pull back and up, saw her smile reflected in his eyes. Closing her own she leaned forward and rested her head on his.

"Dearheart," she laughed at the sharp little inhale he gave. "I'm sorry if I've made you worry these last few days. You startled me and I didn't know what to think."

Small fingers wrapped around her wrists and stayed there. She couldn't quite tell if the tremor was coming from her hands or his.

"I'm not going to pretend to know how all of this works. And you tell me if I do anything that might make things worse," she demanded, pulling back enough so she could look at him once more. His eyes were wide, wisps of hair falling over his face. She brushed them back and tucked them gently behind his ear. "If my living makes things worse then please, let me know but until you tell me otherwise I will fight to stay right here. I can't leave you behind to fix everything sweetheart. I can't leave when my son needs me."

Oh. The ice had melted completely, leaving behind a watery puddle with nowhere to go.

She brushed one hand through his hair, the other wrapping around his shoulder so she could hug him.

"You do what you need to Umbra," she murmured, tightening her hold when she felt tiny arms place themselves hesitantly on her back. "Even if you can't save me, no matter what happens, know that I stand with you always."

He didn't say anything. He didn't cry either. He just hugged her back for a long while.

"Okay," she breathed, kissing his head as she pulled back. "You've definitely missed lunch by now."

He was staring at her like she was some kind of puzzle box. The ones children would get at festivals with no way of telling what was inside. His hair was ruffled, and there were wrinkles in his shirt from where it had shifted while they hugged. He looked nothing less than human.

"You go get something to eat, alright Umbra?" She brushed the last few strands back into place.

He continued to stare. "...You are okay with this," he rasped, barely above a whisper.

"No," she smiled, shaky but true. "None of this is okay. But that's why you are here, right?"

"I… suppose so."

She nudged him, motioning towards the door. "Then go get something to eat. You have a lot to do."

"...I do."

Aulea pushed at him until he was standing. It was almost three o'clock. If he didn't get going there would be nothing left over and the chefs would have to make something completely new.

"You have no more questions?"

She nearly rolled her eyes. "Of course I have questions dear, you've turned everything I thought I knew on its head. That can wait until after this little one is born though."

Aulea made sure to keep steady eye contact with him, to make sure her message got across. She wanted to live, she did. But if he thought it would harm either of her children then she would accept it. He shouldn't share more of himself until then. It would make it so much harder to let go.

Umbra stepped around the bed, eyes fixated on her like she would disappear the second he looked away. Hesitantly, as though she would get frightened if he moved too fast, he stepped to the other side and reached for her hand.

When she didn't pull away, and instead curled her fingers around his to squeeze back, his expression tightened.

"Mother."

Aulea made sure to smile, putting every part of her love and support into her expression that she could. Umbra searched her face.

Suddenly the tension around his eyes melted away. It was replaced by soft creases and infinite fondness.

"Thank you."

-00-

Pryna kicked her legs back and forth, absentmindedly braiding a small strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She was on Sylva's bed, stomach down while her mother got ready for the healing she as going to do in a few minutes.

Before, when all she had really done was follow Luna around or go check-up on Prompto, she had never really been around Sylva. She had died when Luna was still little and while she respected her immensely for sacrificing herself to save her son she had never been overly attached to her. One time she had thought to try. To really connect with the whole family, not just Luna and Ravus, but Umbra had advised against it. He had told her it would be harder to stand back, to watch, if she loved them.

He had been right.

"Mom?"

Sylva hummed in response, glancing at her daughter through the dresser mirror.

Pryna stuck one finger midway up the braid, sliding it down to undo her work so she could start again.

"Do you like being the Oracle?"

"What brought this on all of the sudden?" she wondered, making sure her dress was secure. She found it helped ease the minds of those she wanted to help if she upheld a certain image. Of grace and kindness; confidence and knowledge.

"Just wondering," Pryna shrugged. "I've never asked you before."

"No," Sylva agreed slowly, "I suppose you haven't."

Setting down her brush she moved to sit by her daughter, shooing the small girl over so she wouldn't slip off the edge.

"Being the Oracle is a great honor," Sylva started, brushing her own hand through Pryna's hair. "I am able to help people in a way that no one else can, so it is my duty to do so to the best of my ability."

"Okay," Pryna leaned into her, "but do you like it."

Sylva sighed. "There are… downsides. There are always drawbacks from having immense or unique abilities. But yes, I like it."

Pryna looked up at her curiously.

Sylva smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss over the crown of her head. "There is so much suffering in our world. It is filled with pain, anger, sadness, and loss. Knowing that I, a singular person, can help alleviate that is one of the greatest gifts I have ever had the pleasure to accept. I see children like you and your siblings. Small, innocent lights who have no home to call their own and only darkness to greet them when the day ends. With my calling, I am able to show those lights a brighter future. I can show them that there will always be someone that loves them, and cares enough to help. In doing so I can hope that one day, should any of you ever need it, someone else will do the same for you."

Pryna felt her heart twist. A sudden regret about not knowing all of this already, when she had so many opportunities to learn. She pushed them away.

She knew now. She could do something about it now.

"You're really cool mom."

Sylva laughed, startled and touched. "Well, thank you darling. Why don't you go play with Luna while I finish getting ready? I'm sure your brother would like a break."

Pryna rolled her eyes. She doubted there would ever be a day where Ravus got tired of playing with Luna.

"Alriiight," she agreed anyway. "Oh yeah, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Dad could wait a few days before leaving with his next shipment?"

Sylva turned to her, confused. "Why do you ask?"

Pryna shuffled her feet, looking to the side. "Uh, Luna and I have a surprise for him but it won't be ready by tomorrow. It's to keep him safe and stuff on his journeys."

Sylva smiled. "Well, I'll be sure to ask him. I doubt he'll mind, he was going early anyway."

Pryna grinned brightly. "Thanks Mom. You're the best!"

Pryna skipped away, hair swaying behind her as she tracked down her siblings. There was going to be a huge storm tomorrow, suddenly hitting from the East that none of the sailors would see coming. Delaying the ship was the best way to avoid the disaster.

"Pryna!"

"Luna!" she cheered, throwing open her arms to catch the little blonde bundle rushing across the room. "I've come to save you!"

"Very funny," Ravus rolled his eyes, closing the book in his hands with a snap. "You weren't bothering Mother, were you? She's busy today."

"See? I knew he was sucking the fun out of here. I had to come get you before you fell into his trap," Pryna informed Luna seriously.

She giggled, hands covering her mouth in a failed attempt at hiding them.

"You're a pain," Ravus let her know.

"You're a stick in the mud," Pryna shot right back. "Let's go dig up some more bugs, okay little Luna?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"NO!" Ravus rushed after them.

Two delighted giggles echoed all the way down the hall.

-00-

Libertus bounced on his feet nervously, almost losing his balance and sending himself toppling over the edge to the ground. Nyx's hand stopped him, carefully holding him back.

"Sorry," he muttered, still bouncing.

Nyx just nodded, eyes riveted on the ground below.

Compared to the two of them Umbra was completely calm. He sat in the waiting chair with his legs crossed and his hands folded over his lap. His eyes were closed so it made it look like he was meditating. Alec was guarding one side of the door leading into the medical wing, Clarus Amicitia himself on the other side.

Nyx glanced down the hall, noting the other Guards and Glaives scattered about. Matthis was hovering the closest to the door, thumb and forefinger brushing over a small pendant hanging from his neck. A little way down the hall Cor Leonis was leaning against a window, arms crossed and face tense. He wanted to marvel at the sight of such a renowned warrior but he couldn't find it in himself to focus on one thing for too long.

Several hours ago, only a little after Prince Umbra had left, Aulea Lucis Caelum went into labor. She had been running a fever beforehand and the chances of her surviving the birth were low.

Nyx didn't know how Umbra could appear so calm. He himself had only met the Queen a handful of times but even he could feel his stomach twisting into so many knots it seemed unlikely that it would ever unravel. As her son, Umbra must be feeling far worse but he hid it so well Nyx couldn't see it.

He knew he was feeling it though. Even if Nyx could never see the negative emotions escape the younger boy it was almost too easy to catch a glimpse of the positive ones. Umbra adored his mother and fretted after her every day before she was admitted to the medical wing. Just a look into his actions before today gave Nyx enough information to guess at how he was feeling now.

"Should we say something to him?" Libertus whispered, hands fiddling with his gloves. "Or is givin' him space better?"

Nyx opened his mouth to answer and then closed it. "...I don't know."

That seemed to make Libertus even more anxious.

They were used to death. Neighbors either disappearing or being killed directly in front of them. The scent of smoke still woke Nyx in the middle of the night, his throat burning and crying out for water. Many nights he would go to bed alone only to wake and find Selena curled against his back beneath the covers. Other nights he would find Libertus pacing along the top of the walls outside their windows, hands fluttering and muttering to himself as he walked. Death followed them and they had chosen a path that would follow it in return. In the face of those facts, Nyx had not expected to feel so… thrown by the complicated birth of a child. Even though it would be of royal blood, Nyx had no attachments to the future blood of his King. He barely knew the Queen, and though he liked her for her kindness and strength (he had heard stories of her, back when she had been a soldier; they all had) it was a distant sort of respect. Concern and sympathy he had expected. The coiling dread and sense of anxiety he had not.

Nyx found his worries, his anxious thoughts, turning towards the Prince.

The first immigrants from Gallad arrived a full year ago, almost to the date. The remainder had only been within the Wall for half that. The day in the training yard, where Libertus had first sneered at a young boy with golden eyes, was not so long ago, but it felt ancient. They were with him, every day. Even when off duty he would seek them out until one day Libertus decided to find him. Nyx soon followed, at first to make sure his friend wasn't bothering the Prince and then later to simply enjoy the company. Umbra was one of the most unique people Nyx had ever met and it fascinated him. The way he knew exactly what to do or what to say when odd situations would appear before them. How he could tease Libertus in the same sentence as he complimented him. How he subtly, slowly introduced them to all of the Crownsguard in ways that helped ease the tension of strangers that had been in the air.

As a Glaive Nyx saw a future in Umbra he was willing to fight for. As a person, he was beginning to see a friend he wanted happiness to find.

Nyx had always listened to the Glaive part of him more, even if it had only been in recent months he had realized the name best suited to label piece of him was, in body and soul, 'Glaive'.

Libertus followed his heart above all else. Always.

"I think we should talk to him," Libertus muttered again, words rapid enough to blur together. "No one else is gonna. Someone should. Just to make sure-"

Umbra unfolded and stood up so fluidly it was like he had not been mimicking a statue for the last few hours. The sudden motion had every eye in the hall latching onto him, shoulders tensing.

His eyes opened at the exact same moment as the wooden doors creaked. Every eye that had been trained onto him swiveled to the door as Regis emerged.

Nyx felt the familiar bubble of awe and admiration form. The King was exhausted. His hair was limp and tangled in different areas, dark bags weighing the skin beneath his eyes down while his clothes hung disarrayed off his body. Yet still, with every sign pointing towards a deathly tired man ready to fall apart he stood tall against whatever weight was thrown at him. Even as he was then he radiated the aura of King and Nyx found himself back home, surrounded by flames and blood, looking up at a man that had smiled back down at him and offered a helping hand.

"Father."

Regis looked down at his son, eyes crinkling at the edges. Taking note of the various eyes watching he spoke clearly.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne, has been born on this night."

The Crownsguard lining the walls snapped their heels together, arms crossed in salute as they bowed their heads. Nyx blinked, copying the motions as best he could from where he was. He saw Libertus scramble to do the same from the corner of his eye, Matthis across from them matching them.

...Heir to the throne?

"Umbra," Regis' voice softened. He stepped back, motioning towards the room behind him. "Come see your mother and your little brother."

Umbra waisted no time in disappearing through the frame. Nyx and Libertus leaned forwards, eyes following the King closely when Cor approached him.

"Is all well?" Cor spoke solemnly.

Regis grinned and every strand of tension in the hall fell away like it had been cut. "It was dangerous, but she made it through. Both Aulea and Noctis will be fine."

Cor breathed heavily through his nose, heavy lines across his face lightening. "...They both gave everyone quite the scare."

Regis laughed lightly at the dry tone, clapping a friendly hand on the man's shoulder. "You most of all, I'm sure dear friend. Come in and see them for yourself."

Cor shook his head but Regis wasn't going to hear any of it. Nudging him into the room he left no time for arguments.

Nyx felt his shoulders scrunch up, Libertus jumping a foot in the air, when his eyes turned to them. Regis' gaze flickered over towards the windows before winking at them. The door closed behind him and the two boys shared an incredulous look.

"This way," Matthis' soft voice whispered, making them flinch again. The man was motioning towards the open hatch leading out the highest point of the hallway windows to the roof. Nyx and Libertus glanced at each other, shocked, before scrambling after him when he decided he was done waiting.

The hatch leading to the wooden beams along the medical wings ceiling had been left suspiciously open.

"The King is awesome ," Libertus breathed, slipping after Matthis when he ducked inside.

Nyx, regardless of his mixed feelings on sneaking into what was probably a very private moment for the royal family, agreed.

Soft voices lead them to the far corner of the room where everyone was circled around the bed. Aulea looked pale and sickly but she was smiling as bright as ever. She looked up when they moved closer, smiling even wider when Matthis lifted a hand to give her a tiny little wave.

"Aulea asked that I sneak in," he explained, more soft and delighted than Nyx had ever heard it. "I'm sure Prince Umbra wants you two here as well."

Nyx wanted to argue, Umbra would have asked too if he really wanted them there, but Umbra himself had already spotted them. He smiled, teeth brilliantly white even from so far away, and motioned with his head towards the beam directly above him.

Libertus waisted no time moving and Nyx followed after.

Umbra was sitting at his mother's side, arms occupied by a small white bundle. Nyx had to hold onto the loop of Libertus's belt to stop him from falling over when he leaned too far forwards in an attempt to see.

Aulea reached over, pushing the blanket back so they could see better.

"He's so ugly," Libertus breathed. Nyx elbowed him harshly.

Umbra coughed, turning his head into his shoulder to muffle it.

"He's the prince ," Nyx scolded.

"Doesn't mean he isn't weird lookin," Libertus shot back, eyes never leaving the scrunched up little face below them. "M'not sayin' that to be mean, Selena was ugly too."

Nyx wanted to argue that one, but he really didn't have a right to. The minute a younger version of himself had seen his baby sister he had screamed for his mother because he thought a goblin had replaced the baby while no one was looking. Mom had laughed herself to sleep.

He made sure to never mention that story around Selena.

"He's already got hair growin' in," Libertus slapped at him, pointing excitedly at the bit of black fuzz barely visible atop the baby's head. "Selena was bald for days, remember? His nose is bigger than hers was too. He's smaller though. Selena was a fat baby. Well, I guess he's fat too, but that's normal for babies right? Selena was just really fat."

Nyx let the babble wash over him. Clarus, who had been in the room at the start, and Cor soon after noticed them thanks to the noise but Aulea's wide, pleading eyes stopped them from saying anything.

Umbra smiled when blue eyes cracked open. Noctis looked up at him, uncomprehending but curious.

"Hello Noctis," he whispered, resting their foreheads together. "I've missed you. Welcome home."

Noctis chewed on his nose when it got too close.

Umbra laughed, startled and loud.

Aulea watched over them both, heart warm. Her eyes started to close of their own volition but she didn't fight sleep. She would see them both when she woke up.


End file.
